Blackbird: The Maelstrom
by Auresque
Summary: A collection of drabbles of Blackbird- the webcomic.
1. Hole

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the awesome webcomic called** Blackbird. Blackbird** is copyright of Shilin. GO READ IT NOW.

* * *

Title: Hole

* * *

"Help! Can anyone hear me?"

How agile. The young girl was training under the master at the time and decided to wonder off to what was claimed Visrin territory. Curiosity killed the cat, one would say. Blackbird stared out from the deep pit at the blue sky. She had tried to climb out, but had failed miserably. The walls were smooth and seemingly impossible to scale. After some time she had begun to feel as if the hole was closing in on her, and developed a fear that she will be forgotten and never found. At this mere thought, her heart leapt into her throat.

"Please help me!" Blackbird cursed as much as a nine-year old permitted, swearing to never again to stray away from her teacher.

"Hey!" A young person appeared at the top of the pit, bending over to look at her. Automatically, relief clouded Blackbird's features.

"Is there someone down there?" Blackbird heard the kid yell.

"Yes! Can you help me?" she couldn't see the kid's features, but a person was still a person. "Yes." the kid, just about her age, she guessed, yelled. "Hang on; I'm going get something you can use to climb out!"

Blackbird gulped, and then forced herself to be calm. "Alright! Just hurry! Please!" she called.

Moments later, a rusted fence pole slid into the hole. "Hey down there! Climb up!" she heard the kid yell. Grasping the pole in her hands and between her knees, she pulled herself up as quickly as she could. She heard the kid laugh as her head emerged from the hole and then she inched herself out the hole. Blackbird could see the person more clearly now, and she noted the platinum hair, glittering against the sun and those curious turquoise eyes boring back to her white ones. Indeed the child was her age, however…

"You're a GIRL?" Blackbird yelped.

The young girl rolled her eyes. "Yes I am. And you are…not?"

"I am!" Blackbird, glanced away, gritting her teeth and scratching her neck in a compromised matter. "I thought it was a guy though."

"Hey!" the girl protested, arching an eyebrow and crossing her hands over her chest. Blackbird noticed that she had begun to pout. "I help you out and that is the thanks I get? How about I push you back into the hole and we see if you can get out?" she heard her threaten.

"Is that a threat?" Blackbird grinned. If this girl thought she could beat her, a student of a great swordsman, well she was wrong. The young girl merely snorted and turned away. "I don't like to fight."

A sudden thought sudden occurred to Blackbird. "How did you make that hole anyway? The walls didn't look like it was made by a shovel."

"…" The young girl glanced at Blackbird. "… Promise you won't tell?"

Blackbird nodded as curiosity took over her again, taking a seat next to the young girl. She leaned into Blackbird's ear.

"I used magic."

"M-M-magic?"

A blush formed over the mage's face. "My servant is teaching me, and I was practicing. Oh, tonight he promised to read me an excerpt, I can't wait!"

"Sounds… interesting" _'Sounds Boring!' _As Blackbird suppressed a yawn she heard her master calling for her in a distance. _"Little bird! Where are you?"_

Blackbird sighed "Aw...Well, thanks for getting me out of there... what's your name anyway?"

The girl gave her a rare smile. "My name is-"

_"Little bird! Come here immediately!"_

Blackbird's brow twitched in annoyance. "I'll see you around then." With her usual smirk, she waved back to her rescuer.

As the girl's back was no longer in sight, Veloce stood, brushing the dirt from her white pants returned to the safety of her home. Her servant stood, greeting her.

"Master Visrin! There you are, please don't wonder off without telling me- it is most frightening to see you one minute and have you disappear the next!"

Veloce laughed, "Yes, Vocruen. I won't."

Vocruen smiled. "Very well. Shall we go on to supper, my dear?"

Taking Vocruen's hand in hers, they headed to the dining room. As Vocruen prepared their dinner, Veloce smiled, leaning her head on her hand-a thoughtful posture.

_'I wonder if I'll see her again.'_

She shook her head as white locks covered her eyes, her smile diminishing.

_'No… probably not…'_

**-Fin-**


	2. Goodnight

Disclaimer: I don't own _Blackbird._

* * *

Title: Goodnight  
Genre: Humor/Romance?  
Pairing: Veloce/Blackbird  
Rating: PG-13 for some sensual themes

* * *

"Master Visrin! What are you doing still up?"

She looked up from her book and smiled at her servant. "I should ask you the same question, Vocruen." The old grandfather clock on the wall stated that it was well 4:00am in the morning. Vocruen had went to bed about five hours earlier, telling his young ward and promising her to go to sleep. Yet he found her there still reading the same book.

Veloce had traveled practically the entire world, after several years of searching she found her servant exiled, and quarantined from humanity, deep in the Maelstrom. The government had given him everything, a glamorous new home, land/property, and money was no longer an issue - at the high price of no longer keeping in contact with the rest of the world. Veloce was angry when she had first heard of this.

In fact, she struck Vocruen across the face.

It took everything Keritzel, Weirin, and Iriel had to prevent Veloce from bashing the poor priest into mince meat. No doubt, there was pain in her eyes. In a few hours time, ranging from screaming of rage and to crying, Veloce came to understanding his position and decidedly stay with him. Her friends argued. Keritzel wanted her to stay with him and Weirin. Weirin stayed quiet although Vocruen can see clearly that she was relieved. Iriel, the small feline-beast held on Veloce's outer jacket, crying and wishing that he could stay with her. In the end, Keritzel and Weirin returned to Kronzel, and Iriel also promised returned to his tribe- not before forcibly clinging on to Veloce and continuously begging her to take him in. There were very little magic users left in the world. They wouldn't step out of hiding due to ridicule of the human race even with the Prohibition lifted. A messenger pigeon came for Veloce the other day from Weirin that Keri had spoken to the government. They had gotten married as they had returned. Weirin was expecting.

Blackbird showed up a few times during their travels, to battle again with Veloce. Every time she had cornered the mage, Blackbird would then stop. She delivered enough damage to Veloce - enough to hinder her movements but she had never struck the final blow. Since the lift of the prohibition, Blackbird's attacks weren't heard from again.

"I was awaken by thirst." Vocruen smiled. "You did not answer my question, Master Visrin."

Veloce settled back in her chair, a bit nervous, "I'm... I'll be right up."

"Rest is good for the body and soul, if you do not rest, you'll grow up ugly, young Miss."

"I AM grown, Vocruen." Veloce smirked,

"I forget, young miss."

It was true. Vocruen would look at her and he would see that same eight-year old asking if he can read her the **Exorcist**. Alas, reality was harsh to him as he now faces a fully grown twenty something old woman gazing back at him. Ironically the **Exorcist **was in her lap, she was reading her favorite part again. He loved her dearly - while he became her parent, she became his daughter. He often looked out for her, but reminded himself that now she was an adult.

"Don't fret Vocruen, I'll be up shortly."

The servant gave her a suspicious look. "Alright, I trust you Veloce."

Veloce shifted, "Yes, Yes. Well, Goodnight."

Vocruen bid her good night. Once he was in his room (and well noting as he passed Veloce's room, how messy it was), he heard several noises from downstairs, thumping, shuffling, and then a shutting of a window. Snuggling under his covers he was about to drift into the realm of dreams when he heard voices.

"Hello, my darling. Have you missed me?"

"…Keep your voice down."

"Oh! As demanding as always! You know I love it when you are in charge, you take it oh-so roughly-"

"Shh!"

"Like the other times when we were alone stargazing- You can't keep your hands off me-"

"I said to keep it down!"

The servant heard the annoy hiss from his ward. It was strange that she was speaking to herself in such a manner. Perhaps she had picked up some imaginary friends during her travels? His ward's voice was passive and cold - the mysterious voice was much sultrier and deeming impossible to imitate.

"Ooh not so submissive anymore-"

"Y-You!"

There was some sign of struggle, a collapse on the floor and the ripping of clothes. After a few minutes of silence Vocruen closed his eyes - Veloce has finally gone to bed. Soft sounds begin to penetrate the walls between his and Veloce's room. Inwardly he cursed giving her the room next door. Groans and grunts escalated loudly before silence took over once again. Sighing happily, Vocruen gripped the sheets tightly and turned to his side, facing away from the wall he gladly allowed sleep to take over his mind.

* * *

Some time later...

"OOhhh--"

"Ah"

The priest slapped his pillow in frustration. This was his third time attempting to sleep and the noises had awakened him up once again. What in God's name was Veloce doing in there?! Angrily, slipping on his outer robe, was about to barge in her room when he recognized her voice screaming out Blackbird's name. A sudden flashback occurred to the servant as he recalled his old bachelor days. With a heavy sigh, he returned to his room and made a mental note to himself to teach her a silence spell or he'll never get any sleep.

-FIN-

* * *

Veloce was up waiting for Blackbird, in case you didn't catch it. :D


	3. Bathhouse

Disclaimer: I do not own Blackbird

* * *

Title: Bath house

Genre: Romance – eek. I tried.

Pairing: Blackbird/Veloce

Rating: PG-13

* * *

Blackbird hated the summer.

The sweltering heat was unbearable under her layers of robes. It was clear after her second encounter with Veloce Visrin that she needed to practice and to continue to hone her abilities to the best. She was behind a bathhouse, and was sure no one would see her among the mess. The area was secluded, and her tracks will be washed away by time before anyone will actually encounter this area. All day she fought the trees, attacking frantic animals, performing strategies and summoning concealed weapons from her turquoise brace the best she can. It was late in the afternoon when she realized she reeked.

Raising her arm, Blackbird sniffed her armpit.

"Ugh."

Recoiling faster than a bullet, she grunted - looking for a body of water or some sort to bathe in. Stupidity came at her. Blackbird laughed and slapped her forehead. She was behind a bathhouse! Opening the backdoor, she slipped in unnoticed by the staff.

* * *

"Stupid kitty!"

"Dumb Girl!"

Veloce felt her temples throb. The group had been traveling all morning, encountering a small village -Iriel and Weirin had been fighting for... oh, how long? She turned around and raised her fist.

BONK

THWAK

Both Weirin and Iriel yelped in pain, holding their bruised heads. Veloce was about to unleash mortal hell upon the two when Keritzel interrupted her.

"Everyone, perhaps it's time to get something to eat and to rest." A form of acknowledgement came from the group of four.

"Finally, something to eat!" Weirin sobbed in happiness.

"Like you need to eat -" Iriel snorted as he poked her side. "Look at these jelly-rolls!"

"You little ass!"

Keritzel quickly became referee, stepping in between the two as fists and insults escalated. Veloce walked on, unnoticed by the gang. The wind blew in her face, making those white locks dance in their grasp. A moment of silence and the tranquility of the village was pleasure to her. (Despite the yelling of salespeople from their stall about high quality fish, fresh fruits and silk). The sun then appeared from hiding between the clouds and Veloce suddenly felt a damp feeling under her arms. Raising her right arm, and feeling with her left hand, her eyes' widen.

How embarrassing!

Veloce rolled her eyes, turning to her right, she spotted a bathhouse...

* * *

Giggling Blackbird had slipped in, unnoticed, and pick pocketing a ticket from a local bathhouse user. She glanced at the wooden ticket with satisfaction. In large letters, it branded:

**Gnome bath, extras**

_'Extras?'_

The black/white haired beauty ignored the last word, and haughtily flashed the ticket to the receptionist. The young man nodded and pointed in the back. "Gnome baths come especially with herbal liquid to clean your pores and sooth your aches, madam." He droned on. As she ran to her bath, Blackbird couldn't be more ecstatic.

* * *

"Yes, young lady. The Tiger's Balm comes with cleansing purified water-"

"I don't care about what this water do. It's the same with all salesmen; if you want to sell something you make it sound good."

The receptionist lady gulped. "I'm sorry young lady, but I do not understand."

Veloce grunted "Just tell me, how much one bath is?"

"Well, let me see... the tiger's balm, the herbs, the treatments, and extras… that would be thirty thousand rupees-"

Veloce growled, "Are you serious?"

The receptionist lady began to sweat in fear.

"I don't need the 'extras'."

"But miss, they are mandatory!"

Grumbling in spirit language, she threw down the necessary amount of money in exchange for a ticket. 'This had better be worth it.' she thought as the receptionist directed her to the back.

* * *

Black and white hair floated to the surface of the water. A moment later, white eyes appeared followed by Blackbird's sly smile. She turned around and rested her head on the edge of the bath, her left arm draped on top of her forehead – the turquoise brace glowing brightly.

_'This is bliss.'_

She closed her eyes and allowed the water to gently through her body, as if a scarf of purity latched to her torso, cleansing her from top to bottom. The water indeed had its work of magic. Her calluses on her hands and feet had melted away, as if never existed. The small scars she had gotten during her training days had to fade away. (Blackbird mourned a bit over them, as they were once precious memories of training.)

_'I wonder... will this heal the cut in my mouth?'_

A few days earlier, she had eaten a few sunflower seeds, but in her rush, she hadn't peeled off a seed properly and it ended up digging itself deep in her gum. It took several hours and tears before she finally spat it out. However, each time she would eat something citric, the wound would open. Blackbird tipped her head to the side, and sucked in some of the water, as if drinking soup.

Her white eyes widen with disgust as she spat the foul tasting herbal, unaware that the cut had indeed healed. _'Tasted like ass!'_ As Blackbird fumbled with her scorching tongue, her senses failed to detect a cloaked person, coming into her stall...

* * *

Veloce had folded her clothes and placed them neatly behind her as she slipped into the tub up to her neck. A guttural groan followed sounding similarly ironically like a tiger's purr. She held her nose in a tight grip and dunked underwater, and resurfaced.

_'What's wrong with me lately?'_

Veloce sighed unhappily. Her temper had been flaring up very often now. Perhaps it was because she hadn't seen Blackbird in a while, and that she was on edge about where and when that assassin will strike again.

That sounded most plausible.

But there was a second reason and she knew it. Keritzel. The boy had been on her mind for some time. But it wasn't that type of attraction for him that she felt. Images of Vocruen and Keritzel overlapped. She embraces Vocruen... And Keritzel giving her the kindness... they were the same feeling. Veloce couldn't picture herself being in love with either one. Vocruen… he was too old, and she left Keri was too young. Vocruen, if he is still alive, could have seen her as a child, a prodigy that he had to take care of. Keri could be seeing her as an older sister perhaps. And Iriel… was it the same feeling? Her protectiveness over Iriel… was it the same as Vocruen taking care of her…?

Suddenly her mind went black, and Blackbird appeared, the details were frightening accurate; from the pins holding her hair in place to the red scarf that bounded her upper torso. The very detail of her sash and the thought of Blackbird's toned arm around her waist, the other on her chest digging into the layers of clothes, gently brushing teasingly on her tender collarbone-

Veloce's eyes nearly popped out of her head. _'Where did that come from?'_

Blackbird had left on good terms, and helped her… she had given back her will to fight for herself, the return of her self-esteem and her pride. And before their fight, with the taste of her medicine still fresh on her lips, Blackbird had embraced her. Her arms and words were stronger than Vocruen and Keritzel respectively. Veloce found herself thinking what it would be- to just embrace the young assassin and maybe to have those luscious lips-

'_DEAR GOD!'_ Veloce shrieked in her mind. As a futile attempt to stop – she dunked her head underwater again.

During her metal debates, a human hand slipped through the curtains of the entrance of the stall and gripped her clothes...

* * *

Still gagging on the taste of Gnome herbal bath water, Blackbird rose out of the water. Grabbing a towel and drying herself she headed off deep dressing room only to discover one question...

"Eh? Where'd my clothes go?"

* * *

Veloce shuddered at the sudden draft piercing her skin. Deciding that her time is up, she picked up a towel and wrapped it tightly against her frail frame. She ducked inside the dressing room. As her eyes focused on the room, she noticed three issues that had sudden arise and taken over her survival instincts.

1) BLACKBIRD! BLACKBIRD IS RIGHT THERE!

2) Where is my clothing?

3) Vocruen had better be alive.

Two solutions ran through her head. She run out in the buff, and survives against Blackbird. The other would be to be dressed and die by Blackbird's hand.

'_I-I'm not ready to die yet!'_

Blackbird was focused on the dressing room, looking around from the top to bottom for any sign of a red scarf or her robes. Even her pins were gone! The towel which had long used up its usefulness was thrown over her shoulder, giving Veloce a rather nice glimpse of her rump. Flustered, Veloce tried to sneak backwards to escape but the door closed with a resounding 'click.'

Blackbird turned to the source of the sound to see a nearly nude Veloce. "Say, Visrin…"

Veloce could have sworn Blackbird's eyes glittered, and held the towel closer to her body. "…Blackbird…"

"… Have you seen my clothes?" Both women asked at the same time.

"Nope, didn't see you come in. Didn't know you were here." Blackbird huffed, taking the towel off her shoulder and slapped it on her thigh in annoyance. The sound resonated in the small room. She could have sworn Veloce jumped.

The white haired woman straightened her composure. "I… I wasn't aware of the fact that you were here either…" Inwardly she sobbed. _'I would've avoided it if I could… now I'm stuck in a towel dress in a room with a stalker. Just my luck.'_

Blackbird shrugged. "Oh well then." Her gaze stared at Veloce. She was still and no doubt-fearful of her- even though the two had left on good grace. How long has it been since they've seen each other? Veloce had gotten paler if possible. Gingerly, Blackbird walked forward to her prey.

Veloce began to back against the wall in fright. It didn't help that she was cornered between a wall, and the door. Blackbird stopped then stopped leaving no more than two inches distance between. She raised her right hand and gently touched Veloce's face. Veloce's mind made an incomprehensible scream. _'She's going to kill me. She's nude. She's going to kill me. She's nude. She's going to kill-'_

Blackbird sighed. "Are you eating regularly? Have you been resting at all?" Her hand brushed Veloce's face, noting the exotic difference in their skin tone.

"W-What?!"

"Relax; I'm not going to kill you now, Visrin. I'm not that type of person… What you do you honestly think I was going to do? Kill you here – in a BATH HOUSE?" Blackbird asked with ridicule. "I have my own sense of pride and dignity too-I want a good and satisfying fight, I'm not a low person who'll strike a target when they're bathing, you know."

"Relax, you're getting that fight." Veloce grunted.

Blackbird smiled. "That's more like it girl!" "Now… can you push open the door, or not? It's getting cold in here."_ 'Damn! She looks so delicious and so vulnerable…-No! Must stay on track!'_

Indeed the temperature in the room seemed to be dropping. Both women pushed as hard as they can against the handle, but to no prevail. Blackbird wrapped her towel on the handle and tried turning but the knob remained unmovable. After a few moments both had given up.

"Damn!" Blackbird cursed.

"Should I blow this door apart?" Veloce asked, as she readied into her stance, her right hand glowing with magic.

"I don't know – Try." And with that Blackbird stepped back.

Conjuring up a fireball spell Veloce's hand glowed but then faded into nothingness.

"… What the hell?"

Veloce knew better. The long day, the mental strain and confusion… it took a toll on her. Her mind had to be at ease, or at least in control for her magic to work properly. She was stuck in a cold room, with her enemy who seem to take over her thoughts.

"Ah… I guess I'm too tired." Veloce excused. In the corner of her eye she noticed Blackbird shivering. Blackbird's eyes met hers and shrugged it off with a smile. An overwhelming urge swelled through the younger woman as she embraced the assassin.

* * *

"Where do you think she can be?"

The trio had enough time to eat, restock and even rest before they realized Veloce had disappeared without a trace.

Iriel shrugged. "If it was important, she would have told us. Maybe I can sniff her out." He said with a smile, beginning his transformation spell.

Weirin grumbled. "That isn't going to work – you need a canine's nose!"

Iriel stopped. "Well, I don't see you thinking up any ideas, dumbass!"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Stop!" Keritzel couldn't take it anymore. They were fighting during lunch, they fought even when they were resting and he couldn't take it anymore. "I can summon a locator spell-"

The two turned to him- their eyes burning. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!"

Keritzel was thankful for his strong bladder.

* * *

'_Take her now! No- she means good- Oh, come on, she threw herself at you!'_

Blackbird gulped, fighting back the feelings of lust with her dignity. She turned into the white mess of hair, jumping a bit when Veloce rubbed her nose into the crook of her neck. It didn't help either, that she was in her birthday suit- the rough texture of the towel and the warmth of Veloce… dear God- it was driving her mad.

"V-V-v-Visrin?" She also cursed herself for stammering.

"… Thank you." She heard the whisper. Was it from the previous fight? "Ahah!" Blackbird slapped herself mentally. "That was nothing-!"

"It wasn't **nothing** to me." Veloce sighed. Her grip loosened on Blackbird. "Just… thank you."

"Y-you're w-welcome." Blackbird almost whispered. As Veloce pulled away, Blackbird felt the return of the chill.

An evil idea then occurred to the assassin. She ran to Veloce, and pushed her against the door once again. "You know… we might have this room all to ourselves… and I don't about you, but I don't particularly relish the prospect of waltzing around in my birthday suit. Since we're both here anyway, why don't we...oh, cuddle up for warmth or something? Or, we could head back to the baths after this…"

She expected Veloce to yell, laugh, snort, curse, or push her away.

She didn't expect Veloce to kiss her.

* * *

"The BATH HOUSE?" Weirin asked incredulously.

Keritzel nodded. The locator spell had worked; a light emitted from his right hand pointing in the direction of their fourth comrade. "Shall we go?"

Once arrived at the building-at the desk, a receptionist directed the three of them to the dressing room…

* * *

Veloce Visrin experience several types of love. The paternal love of Vocruen, the love of friendship between her and Keritzel, the platonic admiration Iriel sees of her… but never the feeling of true love. Maybe she was being silly, but she was being taunted by her thoughts of a childish notation of love between Vocruen, Keritzel and Blackbird. To prove them wrong, she kissed Blackbird.

She has never been more wrong than ever.

The luscious lips, the heated breaths mingling, their limbs, especially their hands intertwining fingers… Oh, it was pleasure beyond words. The cold room no longer had an effect on either woman. Both needed to draw breath as they- with great agony- separated from one another. Shining white eyes gazed into her green ones. Although they were glossy, she can see the emotions in turmoil inside her rival.

"What was that?" Blackbird panted.

It was the first time she had seen a playful smirk from Visrin. "What do you think?"

Once again, the two held on to one another, their lips meeting again in a frenzied fleet. Veloce's hands had become tangled with Blackbird's white and black locks. Blackbird's hands steadied themselves; one placed sturdily against the door, and the other gripping the mage's towel.

As if the gods themselves had seen enough, the door to the dressing room opened. Veloce lost her balance, pulling Blackbird with her. Both women yelped, falling to the ground in a heap; The tangled limbs, the disheveled hair, and Blackbird hugging Veloce in a position that could have appeared from the lustrous Sutra book.

Weirin screamed and covered Iriel's eyes. Keritzel fainted, blood pouring from his nose while the receptionist only shook his head. "That door always has problems…!"

Iriel struggled in Weirin's arms. "What's going on?! I WANNA SEE!"

Veloce sighed looking up, seeing an upside down vision of her two comrades, "Hello…"

"YOU and…" Weirin then looked horrified at the naked assassin. "-and YOU!?"

Veloce gave her a curt look. "…Yes?"

Weirin gaped. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

At the same time of her outburst, a cloaked figure approached the two young women. "Your clothes, young miss." Blackbird and Veloce stared dumbfounded as the figure – which turned out to be the laundry woman- placed their clothes in a pile. "You two paid for 'extras' Yeeessss?"

"…"

"Weirin…" Veloce turned her head slightly.

"WHAT?" She roared,

"Can you and Iriel please leave?"

"SO YOU TWO CAN SEX UP-"

"-So we can get dressed."

Weirin couldn't turn more red than she possibly was. Growling, she pulled Iriel with her, ignoring his attempts to take a peek. The receptionist returned to his desk, and Keritzel still lay unconscious.

An awkward air hung between the two ladies as they dressed. Blackbird had put on her shoes first, on the corner of her eye; she spotted Veloce absentmindedly sipping on her pants, her chest already bonded tightly under wraps. A smile canine smile tugged at her lips.

Veloce snuck a glance every now and then, her eyes absorbing the way the robes hung on to the assassin's curves – she choked especially when Blackbird was pulling up her undergarment in a slow agonizing manner.

Blackbird knew she was watching, and she was toying with her, the little prick.

Finally pushing in the last pin, Blackbird turned to Veloce. The mage was typing up her hair, the hair bands in her mouth, and the green cloth was where the pile once was, wrapped loosely around her red headband. She chuckled and took the two ribbons in her hand.

"Veloce."

The said mage turned facing Blackbird, her hair was pulled up in the usual ponytail. "Blackbird."

"This was fun, let's do this again some other time!"

Veloce fell over.

Blackbird watched calmly as Veloce's face morphed of humiliation, anger, and eagerness. After a bit, the mage settled on anger. "THIS WAS A GAME TO YOU?!"

The assassin laughed and waved it off. "You know what I mean! You're not like any other person I've been with Visrin! Whether it was a prey, a target, or a date- you're one of a kind! I'd love to encounter you again!"

"… same." Veloce smiled.

Their lips met once again as the turquoise band glowed and white feathers engulfed the room, and Blackbird took flight.

* * *

Outside Weirin and Iriel were arguing.

"Why didn't you let me see?!"

"Because it wasn't for little kids to see!"

"How do you know? Have you seen this type of-"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Weirin retorted, her face burning with rage and embarrassment.

"Shut it." A passive voice came from the entrance of the bath house. Both the feline and the archer stopped as Veloce appeared, dragging Keritzel by his collar behind her. Blackbird was no where to be seen.

"KERI!!" Weirin wailed noticing the dried blood from his nose.

"He'll be fine."

Iriel glanced nervously at his mentor. "Veloce… was that Blackbird, the person who is after you?"

"Yes it was."

Weirin spun around to the mage. "She was going to kill you wasn't' she?!"

"No, rather, she was comforting me."

Vivid images ran though the archer's head. None were proper to describe. Shaking her purple hair wildly, she focused her attention on the mage. "Does this mean that she won't try to kill you anymore? Our traveling days are over?" She was on the brink of happiness

But happiness is short lived.

"Silly girl." Veloce's green eyes flashed hungrily at the archer. **"You know you should never mix personal life with work."**

-FIN-

* * *


	4. Pets

I do not own _Blackbird_. _Blackbird is strictly copyrighted to Shilin_

**

* * *

Title: Catfight**

**Rating: PG

* * *

**_Ding! Ding!_

_"Keri... I don't think this is a good idea."_

_"Trust me Weirin; I know you'll love it."_

The two adults stepped though the doorway and almost walked into a worker with a "My name is Vocruen" sticker on his red jacket. With a smile he greeted the duo. "May I help you two?"

"We're looking for..." Keritzel trailed off, as if unable to decide between the words 'pets' and 'companions'.

"Furry friends?" Vocruen patiently kept his smile.

Weirin nodded. "Are any of them potty trained?"

Vocruen began to lead them to the back of his store. "Yes, some are."

"Which ones?"

_'My my, so persistent, this girl.'_ Vocruen inwardly sweated. "Well... there are three- I mean two kittens, I highly recommend. Iriel was adopted yesterday but… I think these two will be suitable." As he droned on Keritzel took one look at his surroundings and cringed. The shelves were full of rodents, ranging from mice, rats and some gerbils. Aside from animals the shelves were also filled with various pet supplies. Many of which had collected at least an inch thick of dust.

He and Weirin shared a small dorm. However, a few days into their vacation Weirin had begun to complain about the stillness in the air and the silence that often bugged the two. They had a previous pet - Meron the bobtail, but the cat had died of an unknown disease a few days later. (Keritzel discovered later, hat Meron was already sick when they had adopted her). The litter box, the pellets and materials were replaced with fresh supplies in preparation to the newcomer. And with some recommendations from his tutor, Mr. Gorchen, they found themselves in _'The Maelstrom - There the pets go'_.

"Here we are!" Stopping at a cage, and breaking Keri's train of thoughts, Vocruen opened the door, and held out a few treats. "Come out my little angel..."

Weirin rolled her eyes at the worker's baby talk. She bit back her tongue to prevent laughing out loud when her eyes fell on the small sign on the open cage. **"Veloce - White haired - Very playful and beautiful - Daughter of Auresque (RIP)" **Sure enough, a small white head appeared at the opening, and sniffed Vocruen's hand. Weirin couldn't suppress her squeal of delight. "Oh my god! She's so cute!"

Pawing at the open door, the white kitten slowly stepped out on Vocruen's lab, and stretched - extending claws and all. Vocruen yelped. "Veloce! Bad girl!" After fixing his clothing, he picked up the kitten and faced the two potential buyers.

"Say hi to them, my little angel."

The kitten blinked, bored at the two and yawned. Keritzel laughed. "How old is she?" Weirin's excitement frightened Keritzel a bit. In the beginning as they left the apartment, Weirin suggested the idea, of getting a third roommate as opposed to the cat idea.

"She's only about six months old, I believe." Vocruen chuckled as Veloce bit into the treats.

"Oh my god, Keri! SHE'S PERFECT!"

Keritzel smiled. "I'd know you'd-" He stopped his sentence as a black ball from the corner of his eye darted out and attacked Vocruen. The worker yelled in surprise and stumbled backwards, falling onto the forgotten cage. Veloce landed on her paws and blinked at the striped black and white fur ball, which landed beside her. The kitten had a black head, her ears tipped white and white paws with a small white ring of fur on her tail. It mewed mischievously, pawing the air.

"Are you alright?!" Weirin walked over, and helped the worker up. Vocruen coughed and rubbed his back in pain. "Oh, Blackbird - stop being so jealous!"

"Blackbird?" Keritzel asked in surprise. Vocruen sighed and pointed above them. A metal cage was on the top shelve; its lock on the door was bitten apart. **"Blackbird - Black and white -Very energetic and playful - Daughter of Krain"** sign hung on its side uselessly.

Blackbird sniffed Veloce carefully before hissing and bearing her teeth. Weirin screamed. "What do you think you're-?"

Vocruen waved it off dismissively. "Blackbird always gets jealous... see, a previous owner returned her..."

A pang of regret hit Keritzel and Weirin.

"Why was she returned?"

"Oh, she was getting into so much trouble, such as attacking the owner's dog and simply being too energetic and destroying her house. The owner didn't reinforce what I trained her to do." Vocruen frowned. "It certainly sounded like the owner didn't want Blackbird being… herself. She needs another companion and when I suggested the idea to the woman, she told me I was crazy and demanded her money back."

Blackbird, oblivious to the conversation pawed at Veloce. Veloce, annoyed with being poked, bit into Blackbird's tail. The two mewed angrily and grappled. Blackbird bit into Veloce front paw; Veloce bit into the scruff of Blackbird.

"A-are you sure this is alright? To just let them fight?" Keritzel gulped.

"They usually stop after a while." Vocruen sighed.

Keritzel shook his head. "Are you crazy? They'll hurt each other!"

Kneeling down, he grabbed both of them by the scruff, and pulled them apart. Veloce bit into his finger in annoyance and Blackbird's white eyes flared, as she angrily swiped at his hand. The young man released the two felines and to his surprise, Blackbird nuzzled the white kitten, mewing. Veloce purred and proceeded to clean herself.

"Told you." Vocruen's triumphant smile burned into Keri's mind. Flustered, Keritzel made a mental note to himself.

"How old is this one?" Weirin asked, as she began to pet Blackbird. The black kitten pushed its head more roughly against the young woman's hand.

"She is nine months old."

Veloce mewed, her turquoise eyes boring into Keritzel's green ones. He watched her carefully as she approached him. _'She wants me to pet her?'_

Veloce mewed as if to confirm his thoughts. Outstretched, Keritzel begin to pet the young kitten. His hand glided over her small head and to under her chin. He laughed feeling the vibrations of the growing purr. Weirin's eyes met his. The both of them nodded knowingly. Mentally, Keri felt a burning hole in his credit card.

Keritzel yawned, staring at the computer screen. Weirin had warned to him to go to sleep at 10:00pm and it was well into 2:59am. The vacation homework was bothering him. Keritzel was the type to always finish his work early, so that the nagging conscious wouldn't bother him at least till the last day- when it tells him to get ready and pack for classes once again.

He takes off his glasses and sighed audibly. The homework was truly getting to his nerves.

Something wet licked his toes.

Keritzel jumped and looked underneath the desk. Veloce tilted her head, mewing as if to ask why he was still up.

"I have homework, you silly little kitten."

Veloce mewed and bit into his toe. Keritzel could have sworn she may have said: _"Go to sleep, silly little boy."_

"Where's your Blackbird buddy anyway?"

* * *

~ Meanwhile in Weirin's room ~

Blackbird squatted over a pair of Weirin's boots. A few minutes later, a very smelly, brown pile soon after formed.

The black/white kitten mewed in satisfaction and jumped on to Weirin's covers, rubbing herself in it.

* * *

Veloce jumped on his lap, ignoring his surprise and sat in front of the computer screen, refusing to budge.

"Veloce…" Keritzel sighed. "Please move."

Testily, those turquoise eyes seem to pull him in.

"Veloce, please move. I'm exhausted and I just want this done."

Veloce didn't even twitch or blink as the young man groaned.

"That's it, move. Now."

Raising his hand, he attempted to gently prod the kitten away, but as his finger neared her, she hissed, ears flipped back angrily, teeth bearing and her claws digging into the old desk.

Terrified Keritzel backed away. "Alright! I'll save it and go to sleep. You happy now?"

Veloce stared back. She jumped down on the keyboard, saving his data, and slithered behind the computer desk. Moments later, the computer shut down. Veloce's small head appeared, holding the plug in her mouth. Keritzel held his head in his hands; a small chuckle emerged from him.

"You're no pet… You're a companion… for sure."

He placed his glasses on the desk and collapsed on his bed. He sighed pathetically, upon the realization that he was obeying a kitten earlier. Two jumps on the bed made him bounce. He flipped on his back and saw Blackbird on his right and Veloce on his left. Both kittens gazed at him.

"Thanks."

Veloce mewed in response. The two kittens curled up on his sides, their purring lulled the young man into the realm of dreams.

-FIN-


	5. Midnight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Blackbird**. **Blackbird **is © Shilin

**Summary**: Veloce thought Blackbird was crazy, or down right delusional, when she asked her to dance in the moonlight (but she expected such).

**Note:** Inspired by fifty sentences by Shaolin! I have permission!

* * *

**Title**: Midnight

**Pairing:** Veloce/Blackbird

**Rating:** K+

* * *

"No, Absolutely not."

"Aww, come on now, Visrin!"

Veloce folder her arms and refused to look the assassination in the eye. "I… I can't. I won't."

Blackbird grinned. "Which is it?"

"Does it matter?" Veloce, brought her legs to her chest and pressed her flushed face against her knees. _"I won't."_

* * *

Veloce had been enjoying herself, sitting on stairs and keeping a watchful eye for Weirin and Keri on the dance floor.

It was rare to find an inn where the group wasn't attacked as soon as they were recognized. Iriel soon joined them, laughing and dancing in between them and laughing like a child lost in his native language and his bond with the Book of Elements.

Veloce was eating her food, delicately tearing the chicken from the bone. Several times Weirin and Keritzel tried to pull her into the dance floor. Once she told them she does not 'dance'. Second time, she shook off their hands. Third time, she swore like a sailor (and gave Iriel some new vocabulary) scaring the couple.

Sure that the three of them could defend themselves if they were ambushed; Veloce slipped into the night. She lay on the grass, listening to the music and enjoying the gentle night breeze.

Her clothes ruffled against the still air. Veloce cracked open an emerald eye at the intruder. "Hello… Blackbird."

The assassin's white eyes frightened her; not that she showed any visible emotions. At night Blackbird's eyes took an eerie glow as if luring the mage in a hauntingly beautiful provocation, daring the mage to _come hither._

Blackbird's wings disappeared into the turquoise gem secured on her left wrist. "Good evening… Visrin. Relaxing I see?"

"One must rest if they are expected to take action tomorrow."

"Action? You plan on training?"

"You sound impatient. Have you not told me that you would give me time to learn, in gratification of our last encounter?"

Blackbird sighed. "I should known that would come back to haunt me. Can't blame me for wanting _some action_ around here…" The assassin took a spot next to the mage by plopping down and forcing a small cloud of dust in the air. Veloce gingerly brushed some dirt off her blacksmith's jacket.

The two sat in silence, enjoying the gentle breeze that had started up once more. Veloce hid a grin as the breeze flipped Blackbird's scarf, annoying the assassin as she tried to keep it down.

A familiar song, a slower song began playing.

'_Ugh, that song._' Veloce swore. Vocruen was obsessed with that song. Every morning, he played it on the radio and it made her skin crawl. She was jolted out of memory lane as Blackbird tugged the woman's arms, forcing the mage to sit up.

"Ooh~ I love this song!"

Veloce blinked. "Seriously?"

"Of course, it brings back old memories." Blackbird sigh, a pleasant smile on her face.

Veloce nearly screamed as Blackbird extended a hand to her. "Won't you dance with--?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Aww, come on now, Visrin!" Blackbird whined, grabbed the mage's jacket and tugged the woman with little success.

Veloce folder her arms and refused to look the assassination in the eye. "I… I can't. I won't."

Blackbird grinned. "Which is it?"

"Does it matter?" Veloce, brought her legs to her chest and pressed her flushed face against her knees. _"I won't."_

"You… don't know how to waltz?" Blackbird raised an eyebrow.

Veloce nodded. "I learned a bit from my servant, but…It… was too embarrassing to dance with Vocruen."

"May I ask why?"

"He likes to thrust his hips forward each time we danced.* I know naught, and I wish to never know." Veloce spoke quickly, her ears burning from embarrassment.

Blackbird pouted as the gears in her head turning as the thought of ways to try to trick the mage into dancing. "Fine, Visrin. What if I told you, I'd kill you if you will not stand up?"

Veloce looked up and frowned. "If I'm dead, then I won't be dancing."

Blackbird grinning and lowered herself to eye level with the mage. "Of course, **kill **can _easily translate_ to **molest **in my brain…"

Veloce hurried to her feet. "I'm up. I'm up…"

And the two joined together underneath the moonlight; their hands joining together, and their surroundings forgotten. Both were foreign to the steps of the waltz. Veloce picked up Keritzel's voice as the lyrics carried out to the yard.

_Edelweiss… Edelweiss…  
Every morning you greet me,_

It began slow, and steady. Blackbird grinned as Veloce's head dropped, again refusing to look the assassin in the eye.

"Shy are we?"

"I simply do not wish to step on your feet, unless you _want _me to do so—well, that can be arranged." Veloce stomped with her right foot, gnashing on the assassin's shoe.

She grinned as Blackbird proceeded to scowl. "I won't let that one go, Visrin."

_Small and white, clean and bright…  
You look happy to meet me._

There was no reason to stop spinning. Her hand intertwined with the assassin's, upraised from the elbow and pressed palm-to-palm. As they turned, the colors around them spun, blending together with the lights from the lamps into one swirl._  
_

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
_

Veloce finally looked up, a bit dizzy from staring at her feet. All the mage could focus on was Blackbird's white eyes; the vivid life in the orbs flashing and shining against the artificial light eradiated from the lamps.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss…  
Bless my homeland forever!_

Blackbird twirled Veloce, bringing the mage closer in a smooth move as the song went into a gentle solo. To Veloce, her blood boiled the moment the assassin took her hand. Even in the heat of battle, like a demon, her blood remained cold and calm allowing her to think strategically. With Blackbird, all logical senses become extinct.

_Small and white, clean and bright…  
You look happy to meet me_

Blackbird grinned, a hint of wickedness gleamed in her eyes.

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever_

Their contact of one another was on in their eyes and hands. For a moment, Blackbird twirled Veloce once and Veloce swore under her breath feeling silly as she clumsily turned, feeling like a sputtering wind up toy.

_Edelweiss… Edelweiss…  
Bless my homeland forever!_

The Waltz finished, and the two could hear sounds of applause from the inn. The mage pictured Keritzel sheepishly bowing in embarrassment.

Veloce and Blackbird stopped, each mocked a fake curtsey like children playing with formal attendances.

Their dances continued.

**-FIN-**

* * *

* = shameless reference to Voldo from Soul Calibur.


	6. Sickness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blackbird. Blackbird is (c) of Shilin.

* * *

**Note: **Just adding a few drabbles and prompts as a sad attempt to fatten up this little collection.

* * *

Veloce cracked open an emerald eye. "...what do you want?" She wheezed, shifting under Weirin's cloak.

The archer was told to keep an eye on the mage by Keritzel adn Iriel whom both ran to town looking for medicine. Not even ten minutes later, weirin fell asleep, propped against a tree.

Blackbird grinned as she watched Weirin sleep next to the mage with content. "Nothing... Absolutely nothing." the assassin mused while bringing up a hand to the mage's forehead frowning at it's feverish touch.

The assassin rubbed the nape of her neck as if going over something in her head. She came to her conclusion and roughly landed near the mage, forcing Veloce to wake up again.

"You know what cures a fever?" Blackbird couldn't stop the wicked grin from spreading upon her face as she undid the sash the held her red uniform together.

One could only absorb Veloce's face of shock.

* * *

IT'S IMPLIED YO.


	7. Petnames

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Blackbird. Blackbird is (c) of Shilin.

**Note: **Just adding a few drabbles and prompts as a sad attempt to fatten up this little collection.

* * *

"I think a new name for me would be in order."

Blackbird raised an eyebrow and adjusted her instrument more comfortably on her lap. "What makes you say that?"

"Veloce Visrin is such a mouthful." Veloce yawned, lazily sprawled on the grass. "Since we're on the run from the army... I think a new name would suit the situation."

"Like a new Alias?"

"Something that will throw off our trail." Veloce propped herself on her elbows, allowing the sun to bathe her in the light.

"Hmm... what about the name I called you in bed last night?" Blackbird mused as she lazily strummed her zither, making a harmonious tone drift smoothly into the mage's ears.

"NO! Anything but that!"

"Oh, come on! It's alliteration~ rather poetic don't you think?" Blackbird chucked as her finger positioned themselves on the instrument. The assassin opened her mouth, her hands now playing the zither with a rhythm.

"Velooooce, she's my Va------"

The mage's hands were automatically on the assassin's mouth. "Don't you dare say it in public!" Veloce hissed, her once pale face burning with embarrassment and anger.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**HINT:** Starts with a "V"


	8. Training

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blackbird. Blackbird is (c) of Shilin.

**Note:** Just adding a few drabbles and prompts as a sad attempt to fatten up this little collection.

* * *

"Simply locate me within an hour and I will return you to your friends."

"Are you serious?" Veloce eyed the assassin warily. "That is all? A rather meager task..."

Blackbird shook her head, her mouth curving into a smile. "So you say. Shall we begin?"

The moment the sorceress said yes, the assassin disappeared.

"Flash Step." Veloce thought. Cautious, she shut her eyes, and began chanting a locator spell.

"Figures." the mage grumbles as the spell stopped short. Of course a weak spell wouldn't work on the most feared assassin of all the Maelstrom.

SNAP

Veloce' eyes shot wide open as she turned to the source of the sound. "THUNDAGA!"

Lightening flew from her finger tips and managed to strike down a single bamboo tree. Veloce was disappointed; the assassin was no where in sight.

"She must have moved." Veloce frowned and proceeded to walk into the forest, the dry leaves cracking under her shoes. "Come to think of it... Blackbird never said anything about harming me; the task was only to locate her. As long as I keep looking, I'll be safe."

-fifty five minutes later into the session-

The mage grunted as she jumped over the falllen bamboo... the same one she struck down earlier. "I'm walking in circles... I don't understand. How is Blackbird so evasive?"

Veloce ears twitched at the sounds of scuffing. "Blizzaga!"

Veloce managed to see a flash of red and gold before the ice attack shattered another bamboo. "Damn it!"

Blackbird laughed, her voice ringing throughout the forest. **"Do you give up Visrin? There are only a few minutes left."**

She saw Veloce visibly shudder at the possibility of what the punishment might be. **"I offered to train you, Visrin! Is it too much for you?"**

Veloce shook her head. "I'm not giving up; nor am I giving into you, you sadistic---"

**"You hurt my feelings."**

Veloce imagined Blackbird pouting at the last sentence.

Blackbird stood near the mage, although hidden, her heart banging wildly against its confinement. These... foreign feelings were a nuisance and are very, very persistent. The hesitation and the paniced look in Veloce eyes created butterflies in her stomach.

She had been quietly stalking Veloce, hiding literately behind her, and jumping from shadow to shadow and from tree to tree. The assassin watched the mage as tension and awkwardness hung thickly in the air. "Come on, Veloce... This should be easy; even for a rookie." she mused.

Veloce straightened, huffing near a tree. She knew now... That Blackbird was near. She had circled the forest twice by now and had done a thorough search. The only way for her NOT to notice the assassin was if Blackbird was near and following her every step of the way.

The mage took a deep breath, and closed her eyes; trying to calm herself.

A deer ran into the clearing startling Veloce.

The assassin saw the mage jump. Veloce's left hand flew to her chest, clutching the folds of her blacksmith jacket. The other held on the tree for support.

Except Blackbird _was _the tree.

Veloce's eyes widen in shock as the tree dematerialized into the gem securely strapped on Blackbird's wrist. The mage's bare palm was on Blackbird's breast, held securely for support.

Veloce's face turned purple as a lecherous grin spread upon the assassin's face.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Kind of stupid; I know :(


	9. Idolization

**Prompt: Idolization**

"Aren't you hungry? Weirin is a wonderful cook." Keritzel approached the likes-to-be-alone sorceress as he sat down next to her with a plate full of roasted mystery meat.

Veloce gave the young scholar a bored gaze before returning to her book, an item she had picked up from their last town. "No thanks."

"Are you sure? You really should eat something." Keritzel said as he took a large bite from a slice of bread.

"Not hungry."

"I see." Keritzel no longer pushed the subject of food. "So it's true what Iriel and the others say." The scholar mused as he leaned back against a tree next to her.

"And what's that?" Veloce asked, her focus on her book never wavering.

"That the Great Veloce Visrin, The demon of magic, daughter of the most feared goddess of war, doesn't need normal means of sustenance," he replied as he took a bite out of a wing.

Veloce raised an elegant eyebrow, but she didn't look up. "Who said this?"

Keritzel shrugged as he swallowed. "Who isn't saying it? They all practically idolize you."

"They?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

He finished the wing and threw the bone over his shoulder before reaching for a leg. "The villagers were talking about you. You didn't think you wouldn't spread rumors with the King's death now did you?"

Veloce didn't respond. Keritzel stole a glance at the mage to see that she had put down her book and gave him a flat stare. "What about Iriel?"

"Well think of it this way." Keritzel sighed scratching his head. "You're everything Iriel hopes to be someday. Maybe he won't be the most powerful magik user, or he won't be strong at all, but he does want to be good at what he does and make his clan proud. Believe it or not, you're his motivation."

Veloce frowned, and returned to her book. "..."

After a long while (and a couple of pieces of the mystery bird later), Keritzel spoke again.

"The wind is getting cold. Be sure to keep warm tonight."

-FIN-


	10. A Symbol of Love

**Prompt: SYMBOLISM**  
Setting: Takes place after a night of..._reading._ Yes.  
WARNING: CRACK

----  
"Blackbird..." Veloce began exasperated. "What is this?"

"It's a symbol of my love for you, Visrin!"

"... what is this doing on my plate?"

The sorceress placed a delicate hand on her forehead to best stop the unhealthy twitching her eyebrow does whenever Blackbird tries to act suave.

And suave does she act.

Blackbird pouted causing everyone who was once a Veloce Visrin fan convert into the church of Blackbird. "You don't like it?"

"It's a potato, Blackbird."

"So?"

With one hand clasped tightly on the open ends of her robe, Veloce closely examined the said potato on her plate as if expecting the potato to explode with any given time.

Not that she didn't expect it. Not ever from Blackbird.

"It's... raw."

"It's a symbol for now, I suppose we can cook it once it's time for lunch."

Veloce wondered if the assassin had hit her head one too many times during her night adventures. "What is the purpose of bringing me a potato, Blackbird?"

The nameless assassin grinning childishly, hiding her hands behind her. "I was originally going to find a white rose for you but I changed my mind."

"... you went out to seek a _flower _but came back with a _root?_" Veloce asked putting careful emphasis on "flower" and "root."

Blackbird dropped her act and stood, with an air of solemnity. _'There is no flower in the world that comes close in comparison with you.'_ She wanted to say, but instead....

"But that's so lame!"

Veloce pressed her fingers tighter against her forehead ceasing the twitching. "I don't understand?"

"Oh come on, every one gives a flower-- it's so overused no longer convey a positive meaning. I mean, roses only live for a few days and that's only if you keep them in water. Now, potatos--!" Blackbird laughs, sending chills down Veloce's back. "Potatoes live forever! In fact, not only will they not rot, they actually grow even if you just leave them in the sack. That alone makes a good symbol."

Veloce stared at the said very still lump on her plate. "... that they will never rot?"

"Yeah! Now you're catching on!" Blackbird laughs, shifting the plate. "I didn't know if you wanted one anyway, but roses exist to be pretty; so that's like saying _my love for you is transitory and based solely on your appearance_. But a potato!"

Veloce facepalmed. If this was an anime, she would have fallen on the floor.

BLackbird pretended not to notice. "There are so many ways to enjoy a potato! I've seen kids in the village make stamps for paint, and you can even make a battery with it! That's like saying _I have many ways in which I show my love for you_ and I do! Potatoes may be ugly, but they're awesome. They're sort of saying: _it doesn't matter at all what you look like, I'll still love you_."

_'No matter what, I will always do.'_ The assassin thought as a smile tugged the corner of her mouth.

A light hearted chuckle escaped the sorceress as she embraced the assassin, robes, hidden knives and all. "You really are a silly goose aren't you?"

The trademark grin spread over the assassin's face as she grasped Veloce tighter to herself, immensly enjoying the skin of the mage through her thin robe.

"Um," Veloce coughed, "...Blackbird?"

"Yes?"

"...You can let go of me now."

"Mm."

A few minutes later...

"Blackbird?"

"Mm?"

"I'm serious. You can let go."

"Mm'Kay!"

"...And can you kindly remove your hand from my bottom?"

"I could," Blackbird began, "but that doesn't mean I have or want to."

-FIN-

Inspired by reading something from bash


	11. Tea

**Prompt: Doghouse**

It was only for show.

Each and every time Blackbird had wanted tea, Veloce would direct the assassin to another shelf, a shelf with all their silverware for their setup.

The curiosity provoked her to no end and one day, Blackbird had asked directly why Veloce would never use the old tea set on the top shelf.

"It's cracked." Came the flat answer.

Blackbird raised an eyebrow to this but pressed no further when Veloce's eyes clouded ever so slightly.

One day, Blackbird was clumsy. The assassin would swore that she was an off day but Veloce refused to listen; Blackbird slowly edged backwards until she felt the wall against her back.

Veloce's back was to her, the emerald orbs focused on the floor where the shattered remains of the frail priceless antique decorated the tiles of the floor.

"..."

Blackbird had wished Veloce would lash out; or have some sort of response.

The only sounds that escaped the mage was her shallow breathing.

Blackbird frowned, It was an accident. She wanted to say, but the moment she opened her mouth, Veloce held one hand on her forehead and the other to Blackbird's mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"I don't want to hear your nonsense." Her voice was cold and harsh as she knelt down to pick up the broken porcelain shards. Blackbird winced as the sorceress released her, the tone of Veloce's voice was the same when the mage encountered the King of Kronzel.

Blackbird didn't speak again. It wasn't like she could say anything to make up for the broken pieces of what was once an antique tea set. Leaving the scene would appear to be too cruel, too unsympathetic.

The thin cracked tea set that survived the flames of Meron.

... and once belonged to Auresque Visrin.

-FIN-


	12. The one where Blackbird gets too much

**WARNING**: SOME SUGGESTIVE THEMES PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK---

**Title: **The one where Blackbird gets too much

**Prompt:** The group, now accompanied by Vocruen, stop by the small village where Veloce had grown up, knowing full well that the high confessor would not think twice of looking there. Needing immediate medical attention, the small faction stayed with Keritzel's tutor for a few days.

Inspired by watching Hercules: Legendary Adventures and Xena: Warrior Princess lolol

* * *

Vocruen was more than happy as he blissfully ignored the chattering of the small faction near him. Seated alone, he was stealing mystery bird meat under Weirin's watchful eye and while trying to concentrate on official release papers sent from the head Regent of Maelstrom regarding the prohibition of him and Veloce.

Veloce… come to think of it, he hadn't seen his ward for a few days. Vladimir had given her a room in the attic where _'she won't make too much noise.'_

Funny, he never thought of his ward as noisy. What could she possibly be doing?

Vocruen was immediately aware of a sudden hush. Meron took a few cautious steps back and disappeared through the backdoor mumbling needing more food, and vanishing bird meat.  
Blackbird stood, clutching the sides of the doorway with her face twisted in pain. Trying but failing, she hid a good portion of her face with the trademark red scarf and made slow movements; as if dragging herself to Vocruen's table.

What Vocruen saw was a physically and emotionally exhausted woman, and as she limped toward him. Her once tanned skin was now as pasty as a sheet of parchment. One of her hands firmly grasped the table and in one fluid moment, she roughly sat down from across him. Vocruen winced hearing her joints creak.

"… Assassin." Vocren frowned. For a moment, Blackbird's white eyes flickered.

"…You must be the Summoner." Blackbird jeered in return.

Iriel and Eqin both stared at the assassin from across the room but immediately looked away when Blackbird's white laser eyes grazed them.

Weirin arrived to place a plate of a hot lunch in front of the assassin. Blackbird waited her brow ceasing as she struggled to make small talk.

"Summoner."

"Yes?" Vocruen raised an eyebrow, putting his parchment down. "What is it?"

"Well…"

"If there is a problem between you and my ward, I can try to help."

For a second, Blackbird's cruel white eyes almost pierced him. Coughing apologically she began. "It's about Veloce."

"What's wrong with Master Visrin? She is well?"

"She's fine. But… I guess…"

"What of Veloce?"

"She… I think… I g-guess you could say s-she's been_ enthusiastic."_

Vocruen scratched his head. "Yes, she was like that when she was younger."

_"WHAT?"_

"It's not unusual for a young girl like her; she probably gets excited for every new book—like Iriel when he inherited the Book of Elements."

"You've never been the _book_, Vocruen."

"I beg your pardon?" Vocruen stopped. "Are we talking about the same thing?"

Blackbird's face burned unnaturally. "Depends, though I'm sure you weren't talking about se---"

"NO. I WAS NOT." Vocruen fought to keep his mouth straight. "It's a very normal response for a young woman--."

"Summoner. We've been going on for five days and five nights."

"…Continuously? You take breaks, don't you?"

Blackbird shuddered. "Sort of… we start touching and cuddling and you know how things ALWAYS lead to another."

The sorcerer tried to look anywhere but at the woman sitting across from him. "I don't… Where is my master now?"

"She went out for a walk."

"Ah?"

"She said she wanted to work out her legs."

"Ah."

"She can crack chestnuts with her thighs already!" Blackbird wailed, also bringing up giggles in the dining room as well as a few peculiar looks; all of which dissolved when the assassin gave a quick glare.

"Hmm…" Vocruen scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You've been giving Veloce positive attention once you broke off all ties with Katheryn, haven't you?"

Blackbird only glared. "Of course!"

"Let me try this again, Does Veloce know how you feel?"

Blackbird shook her head, as she began digging into her lunch.

Vocruen continued. "Why don't you just talk to her about this?"

"I just can't keep my hands off her!"

Another round of giggles arouse in the dining room.

Vocruen rubbed his temples. "You know… I would have thought the assassin of mages-"

_"the most feared assassin!"_ Blackbird corrected proudly.

"I thought you had more… stamina than that."

"Hey! Everyone has limits."

"…" Vocruen snorted, hiding his mirth.

Blackbird hissed. "What's so funny?"

"Well…There's you." He pointed to the assassin as she carelessly wiped her mouth on her scarf. "And there's my little _angel…"_

Blackbird resisted the urge to carve her blade into his face. "She…she just wants to learn more! I've done moves that blown off all the tops of my lovers before but she says they just inspire her!"

Vocruen laughed even as Blackbird placed a hand on her hilt. "Oh, come now. You cannot tell me that you don't see humor in this! Besides, I refuse to be involved in this… love spat."

Blackbird sat down once more. "Can you _please_ just talk to her? You're like a brother to her." She pleaded as her exhaustion made evident on her face.

"All the more awkward for me to even approach this topic to my master." Vocruen signed the scroll and proceeded to roll it up. "There are no promises, but I will try to talk to her."

**--- Later ---**

Vocruen nervously approached the wooden door and knocked apprehensively.

There was a turn of a lock and the door parted and Veloce appeared wearing no more than the simple garments she borrowed from Keritzel. "Ah, Vocruen."

She stepped aside. Vocruen was about to sit on the bed, only to stiffen in horror and selected the chair in the corner. Just as his rear touched the wood, he quickly stood up remembering his old bachelor days and resolved to standing and never touching anything in this room ever again.

"Why don't you sit, Vocruen?" Veloce asked as she made herself comfortable near the floor, books spread about.

"I must decline. Well…" Vocruen sucked his teeth. "Blackbird seems… tired."

For a moment, a hint of mischievousness passed through Veloce's face but she hid it well as she flipped through the pages absentmindedly. "Yes, she does. Does she not?"

"You know full well what you are doing." It wasn't a statement though more of accusation. If Veloce picked up his subtle message, she didn't show any signs.

"Not at first, but I think I've gotten the hang of it now. And I _do_ mean _hang_. You know those roof supporters."

Vocruen covered his eyes and looked away.

"I have a whole new appreciation for the houses built in this village, now."

Vocruen uncovered his eyes and glared at his ward. "Are you doing this to her purposely?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"As in revenge?"

"For what?" Veloce opened another book and slowly ruffled the corners. "Vocruen, in a few days we're going to be back on the move again. We're running from the army and the soldiers of the High Confessor; who knows if we're guaranteed the rest of our lives."

Vocruen sighed and gently placed his hand on his ward's shoulder. "No, I can't guarantee that… But you can't have a lifetime of sex in one week."

"I can still try."

"Did you tell this to Blackbird?"

"No."

"Will you tell her?"

Veloce didn't answer.

**---FIN OR IS IT? ---**

The only plot of the prompt above is just to have the situation; that is all lol

Anyone else is free to continue from there.


	13. Ticklish

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blackbird. Blackbird is copyright of Shilin.

_Prompt: Ticklish_

* * *

It started as an innocent gesture.

Blackbird merely leaned over and poked Veloce to get her attention. There was a noise that Blackbird couldn't decipher once her fingers pushed against the folds of Veloce's jacket. She did not take into account that Veloce might be very ticklish.

The sorceress turned, annoyance written on her face. "Yes, Blackbird?"

Blackbird grinned, "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all... What was that?"

"... Nothing, that just tickled."

"_Are_ you ticklish?"

"...No." Veloce returned to her reading, once more focused on the page. Once more Blackbird's finger poked into the sorceress' side, and the sound was present once more.

When Blackbird heard Veloce giggle, she knew she had to do it again.

Unfortunately, Veloce was faster.

Before Blackbird could 'innocently' raise her hand, Veloce thrusted her book into the assassin's face; foiling her attempts. Before the assassin could whine about 'not liking being on the bottom', Veloce had straddled her and tickling her mercilessly instead.

Weirin walked in "Veloce... have you heard any news from Keri--"

The archer stopped in her tracks, her obsidian eyes widening at the scene before her. Coughing apologically, Weirin rushed out of the room.

"You have two fists--Use one of them to knock next time!" Blackbird roared after the disappearing silhouette.

**-fin-**


	14. Do not disturb

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Blackbird. **Blackbird **is copyright of Shilin.

**Prompt:** Do not disturb

**Note:** Tried to make Blackbird a schizophrenic.

* * *

As the moon levitated hazily in the sky above, its light shone through the small window above. A few of its rays fell upon a prone sleeping form; a person who nestled into the comfort of her bed sheets.

Blackbird watched Veloce slept, her eyes fervently absorbing every detail of the sleeping sorceress. Any other person would have been severely frightened of having a person watch over them as they sleep but Veloce was unaware. According to the mage, she believed that Blackbird was asleep as well.

_What of it?_

**What's wrong?**

Blackbird grimaced. -It- is awake once more.

_Thou shalt rest._

**Thou shalt dream.**

S_peak not to you!_

**You'll drift.**

_Guard your tongue._

**Be quiet or you'll wake her.**

_Who?_

**Our target; Veloce Visrin.**

As if she knew she was referred to, Veloce snorted loudly in her sleep. Blackbird stiffened and gripped the pillow. After some shuffling, the sorceress resumed to the land of sand; her breathing even and steady.

**Thou have not forgotten about Katheryn, knave? **The voice continued as if nagging the poor assassin. **Lady Katheryn promised us. She, so much as swore to me!**

_She swore on what? Her -honor-? Do not take me for a fool!_

**She will grant your wish; your most wanted desire.**

_I have everything I ever wanted here. I need not for false promises or empty threats._

**The sorceress? Her head is worth more nairos then you can count.**

_I love her._

**I hate her.**

Completely taken back the the other voice, Blackbird froze, her cold hands clasped her skull as white eyes focused on the sleeping sorceress, undisturbed by the argument.

_...You cannnot mean that._

**You have eyes have you, not? The sorceress plays a game with you.**

_Silence! Begone!_

**I cannot leave so easily, fool. I am a part of you and I will always excist as long as there is breath drawn from ere's lips.**

...

**The flesh remembers, Blackbird. The fear, the resentment and the agony when Auresque's powers filled our family grave. **

_Enough lies!_

**I do no more than to speak the truth. YOu've made an enemy of the entire magickal fleet of the Maelstrom. Do you know turn to a -sorceress; one of them- for guidence.**

_I am not with her for guidence._

**Then why are you here?**

_I do what I want and I will not take orders from anyone!_

**That didn't stop you then. Did you think your actions now would compare with the children you orphaned?**

_Shut up._

**The parents you made childless? **

_Shut up._

**The lives you've ended?**

_Shut up!_**  
**

**When were you ever tried in a court for all what you've done?**

**"SHUT UP!!!"**

Startled, Veloce sat up awoken by the yell, her eyes wide and alert. "Mhh-What! What?"

The sorceress looked around for any signs of danger, as her hands glowed an eerie green; illuminating the room. She could hear the beating of her heart wildly, banging inside her eardrums... her heart and... wimpering. Emerald eyes focused on a shivering woman next to her. Her hair was disheveled, white eyes hidden behind tightly clamped eyelids and her hands were over her head as if the assass in was cowering.

Wether it was fear as the chill of the night are, Veloce wasn't sure.

Gently, the mage placed her small hands on Blackbird's head and brought her into a timid hug.

**-FIN-**

**Using a faux-Shakespearean dialogue. Not sure if I want to stick with this...  
**


	15. Resting abreast

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blackbird. Blackbird is copyright of Shilin.

**Prompt:** Resting abreast

YES YOU READ THAT RIGHT. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, LILTYPHOON! :D

* * *

The group had split up; Veloce and Blackbird went one way, Weirin, Keri and Iriel went the other way trying to cover as much ground as they could in the thick forest. As quickly as they went in, night crept up and took everyone by surprise. Once a fire was started, our favorite assassin and sorceress, settled in for the night.

"Good night, Blackbird." Veloce began wearily. "And if you try to molest my unconscious body---."

"What are you doing to do about it?"

"… I'll neuter you."

"Oh, come on. I've had much worse than that!"

The last sentence combined with Blackbird's leery grin forced erotic pictures in the sorceress head. Once she thought of Keritzel, the thoughts disappeared. Surprisingly thinking of Keritzel was an instant libido killer.

"…I'll neuter you with a heated spoon."

A look of horror crosses the assasin's face. "I'll be good!"

And so they fell asleep.

* * *

**---Next morning---**

The sun curiously peeked over the clouds and intruded though poorly constructed curtains of leaves and branches. The beam of light ever so happened to fasten over Veloce's sleeping face.

At first it was nice. It felt warm and the sorceress' head was too full of sleep fuzzies to fully wake up, and so she snuggled deeper into her the soft cushions of velvet and comfort.

_What was this?_

It was warmth. A love. A tender butterfly kiss that Vocruen used to give her when he would wake her up.

There was a faint trace of a musky, spicy scene of life that she was so unfamiliar with.

She hadn't felt this relaxed or comfortable since she was a young child. The inns had pillows that felt like rocks and actual rocks hurt quite a bit, and so Veloce gave a rare smile and burrowed her face deeper into her pillow.

It felt… happy. Almost like ecstasy.

When was the last time she felt like this? Not Vocruen's promises or Keri's belief in her made her feel the way she did now.

…_I don't remember bringing a pillow._

Veloce froze.

_I don't think Blackbird had one either._

Veloce opened her eyes, her hand gently rubbed her face like a waking cat…and it took extreme will and exertion not to scream.

Her emerald orbs, the one uncovered by her hand, grew large and the silent scream tangled in her throat. The wraps that served as Blackbird's belt had come during fits of dreaming. And so Blackbird lay on the ground, snoring and dead to the world while her chest was exposed; it turned out that the comfortable pillow Veloce had been snuggling with, ever so happened to be the ninja's chest.

Veloce ripped away, violently landing on her bottom a few feet back.

_Why, oh, why didn't Blackbird wear anything underneath? Wraps, bandages, tape! Just something!_

Blackbird sat up, blinking at the sunlight, shaken awake by Veloce's actions. With no support, her bust bounced alluringly. The sorceress slapped her hands over her eyes, her normally pale face flushed brightly.

"…Visrin? What's wrong?" The assassin whispered her voice thick with sleep. There was a husky quality in her tone THAT SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN and Veloce flustered once more, her face now burning.

_"Nothing! Everything is perfectly fine!_" Veloce gasped. Taking a few seconds of silence as, Veloce timidly peeked through her fingers.

Blackbird was bewildered by the other woman's actions. Confused she leaned the ashen haired sorceress, her arm outstretched and her breasts seem to eagerly leap forward.

"ARe you sure you're fine? You look terrible."

"And you are very nude. _Rude! You're rude!" _Veloce cried out, correcting herself.

"I'm... sorry for being rude? Why are you so far away?" Blackbird asked, her voice tingled with concern and sleep.

"I didn't want to disturb your breast_. REST! Your rest!"_ Veloce bit her tongue, now filled with humiliation. _I am a Visrin! I am above all this!_

"My br… oh." There was a scuffling of noises as Blackbird gathered her wraps. The sorceress tried to think of anything else: Weirin's contant nagging, the King of Kronzel, Keritzel… oh that did that trick.

"I'm done!" Veloce felt a rush of air as Blackbird plopped noisily in front of her. The sorceress took her hands away and she found herself staring into Blackbird's wide shark-like grin. "I_ knew_ you couldn't resist me."

Ten seconds.

That was how long Blackbird as able to count before Veloce got to her feet and rummaged through her bag. "What are you looking for?"

Blackbird grinned nervously, as Veloce spun around, the sunlight reflected off a shining metal in her hand: a spoon as well as a murderous glint in her emerald eyes.

"Now… wait a minute! _You _were the one molesting_ me_, okay? I'm the _innocent one!_"

A moment later Blackbird was seen running though the foliage, and Veloce chasing after her waving a flaming spoon.

**-Fin?-**

* * *

THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO DO.


	16. Lace

**Disclaimer:** Same old, same old.

**Prompt:** Lace

**Note:** Nothing too crazy, I promise.

* * *

  
Grinning widely, Weirin and Meron both took steps back as they examined the fruit of their labor.

Veloce Visrin stood, presented to them, wearing the itchiest, most uncomfortable dress ever known and forced on young girls. And the lace... although it allowed the loose dress to hugged frail form, it caught on anything she walked by.

Meron squealed. "Oh Mistress Visrin! You look wonderful! Truly, truly so!"

Weirin just grinned, biting back her tongue to prevent laughing out-loud. For a second, Veloce's fingers itched as it took her extreme will and exertion not to wring the archer's neck.

It started out as a simple dilemma-- Veloce had a date but wanted to look decent for a certain assassin. Extensive traveling worn down her usual outfit and she knew to pay more respect to the assassin and so she turned to the other women of their small faction.

Meron placed a frilly bonnet over the sorceress' head, completing the outfit, giggling as she did so.

Suddenly Veloce was aware of how pink her friends' faces were. "... You may laugh."

As if she had granted them permission, Weirin and Meron were rolling on the floor, sputtering in glee as their eyes humorously glaze over their dress up doll. Weirin's neck danced out of her arm range.

Damn... Why had she even bothered with them?

Flustered but knowing that she had no more time to change, Veloce walked slowly to the balcony, where she promised the assassin.

Each step felt like weight. Whatever had she eaten turned into a lead ball in her stomach. She didn't notice Keritzel's surprised expression as she slithered by, careful not to tear the lace.

That was the worst part of the dress.

_The lace._

... Veloce kind of liked the bonnet. It felt nice. Maybe that's why Meron liked wearing it.

Pulling back the door, Veloce walked into her room and glanced in distaste at the mirror in front of her.

"I look ridiculous." she groaned, bringing up her arm and tearing off the bonnet.

... Correction: she tried to.

Another pair of arms, encircled her hands and stopped the action.

"I think you look fine." Blackbird breathed, her warm breath tickling the sorceress' ears. "The lace is a nice touch."

Veloce sighed into Blackbird's strong arms. "You think so? I tried to look nice."

"I don't care what you wear. Though... I do love experimentation..." Blackbird mumbled as a silly grin stretched across her face.

**-FIN-**

Veloce the lolita.


	17. Will

**Prompt: Will **

**I don't own _Blackbird. Blackbird _is copyright of Shilin.**

* * *

_"And you?" Blackbird asked, turning so that her steel eyes glared into the back of Veloce' jacket. "Do you not use that boy for your own intentions?" _

_"... I cannot say." Veloce began, keeping her back to the assassin. "But I do know this... To save his life, I would gladly give my own." _

_The silence was deafening, save for the cracking of the church's candles. Blackbird looked down. It was easier to show that you were unharmed if the damage was not done to your physical body. She clenched her fist as she felt the bile build in her mouth._

* * *

Weirin enviously watched a young couple from a distance. Her own obsidian eyes flared as she watched them laugh lean and held each other. "Keri..."

The twisting of her chest was not something that was easily elevated by medicine; she knew better.

_Veloce and Keritzel_

"Lady Luck must hate me." Weirin muttered, as she watched with disdain as the couple disappeared. "He was first, mine; but I suppose someone must end the cycle of hatred somewhere..."

Keritzel never thought of her romantically and considered her as a close friend.

No matter how sincere his words, Weirin still felt as if someone had repeatedly crushed her heart.

Of the corner of her eye, Weirin spotted a familiar red scarf, and as she approached, the figure of the assassin loomed clearer.

"Blackbird! Have you come in search of me?" Weirin asked, feeling that perhaps her self-pity moping had taken longer than she thought.

Blackbird's white eyes regarded her absentmindedly, as if she had been looking for someone else. "I have not." She sighed, running her callused hands through her thick locks. "I must admit, I knew naught that you were alone. Where has Iriel ran off?"

"He is visiting Meron by the bridge."

"That explains the flowers." Blackbird chuckled, her warm smile spread upon her face. Just as it appeared,  
Blackbird's face darkened once more, as a grimace appeared on her features.

Weirin frowned. "What troubles you?"

Blackbird did not respond right away. Her moon-like eyes observing the life around them; the flapping wings of birds to the whispers of the grass beneath them. "Will you walk with me?"

It was a whisper that Weirin would not have heard if she paying attention. She nodded her agreement, and the two began walking, dragging their boots against the cobblestone.

"Veloce has excelled in her skills with a blade." The assassin mumbled.

"Yes she has." Weirin nodded. The recent battle of the King of Kronzel and his new army of troops had proved Veloce's new skills; mixing magik into her bladed attacks were more than enough to stop the onslaught.

Though as much as she wouldn't admit, Blackbird knew that one day, Veloce's skill may surpass even her.

"Her power grows each time I see her." The assassin sighed.

"I'm sure she thinks the same of you." Weirin smiled, adjusting her bow over her shoulder.

"I know not."

"Did you speak to her, prior to the King of Kronze's attack?"

The assassin stopped, and stood rigid. "I did."

"... Did she say something to upset you?" Weirin paused, and turned around, her violet tresses flowing in the wind.

Taken back, Blackbird bit her lip and said nothing.

The archer rubbed the bridge of her nose. "If it is something you do not wish to speak of, then I will not press you." She said firmly. She knew better than the push into other people's business, but she was becoming impatient between the constant tug of wars between the assassin and the sorceress.

"No, no." Blackbird shook her head, as if to shake herself out of her stupor. "I do wish to tell. I must confess, however."

The two women sat down under the shade of a large oak tree.

"Confess what?" The archer pushed on. "I'm sure Veloce will protect Keritzel and he will protect her-- I swear it."

"Yes. Certainly, Keritzel is one of Veloce' priorities."

"Did she say that?"

"Yes." Suddenly the assassin sounded pained.

"I don't understand," Weirin leaned back. "Why does this trouble you? Do not not like Keritzel?"

"It's not that."

"Then what might it be?"

The assassin scratched her neck and looked up, her steel eyes twinkling. "Have you ever loved anyone?"

"What?" Weirin asked, her face turning red. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I thought you've willing to listen?" Blackbird grinned, quickly wiping her eyes at the end of her sleeve.

"Well…" Weirin blinked, poking her fingers together. "Keritzel… and I grew up together, so I guess you can say that I bear a great love for him."

Blackbird hummed merrily, not speaking.

Weirin snapped. "What does this have to do with Veloce?" Almost immediately, the answer seemed obvious. "Does that ungrateful rascal claim to be in love with Keri?"

"I guess so." Blackbird sighed, her eyes focusing on something in the distance.

Weirin looked down and bit her lip. "Do you… have feelings for Keritzel as well?" Perhaps it was a love for him that Blackbird would risk being captured by the King and his troops.

"Keritzel is a good man." Blackbird muttered; her voice monotonous. There was sourness in her voice that Weirin couldn't put her finger on.

Blackbird took another breath, and stood, brushing off the grass from her shorts. "Thank you for listening, Weirin."

"Wait; you hadn't told me what ails you!"

Blackbird gave her a sad smile. "I suppose that even I am too abstract for the average. I shall say it plain: Jealousy or Envy is indeed the sin of humans."

"Jealousy…? Don't mock me with poetic words!" Weirin snapped, her left hand reached for her arrows in reflex.

Blackbird merely pursed her lips and turned away "There, I have told you. I, for one, am not a person who likes to repeat."

"So you're jealous of Veloce?"

"I am not."

"Then, on who's behalf are you jealous of?"

"Is it not obvious?"

Weirin never considered herself to be a dense person. She had always thought the constant bashing between the assassin and the sorceress was due to their close friendship, formed from the heat of battle. Blackbird had no reason to travel with their faction, other than to be around the sorceress.

She had a feeling, that even the most feared sorceress would test the chains of fate the proclaim her love for another, but so long as Veloce and Keritzel are together, Blackbird's words would be wasted breath.

Gently, Weirin walked forward and placed a firm hand, on the assassin's slumped shoulder. Blackbird didn't look at the archer. Instead she placed her own battle-worn hands on top of the archers as if to comfort herself.

* * *

  
_"Hm...You must think this strange." Veloce whispered, turning her head a bit as if to look at the assassin. _

_But she never did. _

_Blackbird turned away, for a moment, her eyes betrayed her mind and moistened. "No... I know only too well."_

**-FIN-

* * *

**

**Not one of my better works but oh well.  
**


	18. Junior

**Note: Read LilTyphoon's Puppy Love and Kisses (Snapshot) first.**

I don't own Blackbird. Blackbird is (C) of Shilin

* * *

**Prompt: Dog sitting**

"Junior!" Veloce yelled, her voice echoing in the empty condo. "Junior! Where are you?"

Her eyebrow was twitching again. Clapping her hands over her eye, Veloce walked through her familiar home, looking for a seven month old Blackbird Junior.

Her feet brushed against something furry; Veloce unclasped her hands and lounged at the foot of their couch. It turns out that she had brushed up against one of Blackbird's discarded coats.

She would never understand that woman's tastes.

"Where could a mutt that huge disappear to?!"

As if the Gods themselves were toying with her; Veloce was attacked by a massive tongue.

Gagging and bringing up her hands on Junior's face, she glared at the large puppy through her bangs. A look from Veloce was enough to emasculate a full grown man. However Junior merely barked and ran off.

"Junior! Come back here!'

Once he jumped into their bed and Veloce ended up sleeping on the floor.

Another time, Veloce had forgotten to feed him –-she was working on her assignments and so she forgot about lunch all together, and Junior slobbered all over her shoulder.

Blackbird had found the small puppy in the back of her dojo, in a box. Only now, Veloce couldn't picture that the huge monster of a dog she was dog sitting now was once the little puppy Blackbird brought home.

Speak of the devil; the pugilist had a dojo emergency. Most likely, of the the Sifu's couldn't make it and she was asked to cover.

It was evening, almost 7:00pm, and it was time for Junior's bath.

It may have been cute when he was a puppy but as an almost grown dog, it became a chore.

"And I showered this afternoon, too." Veloce muttered, using her sleeve to wipe her face.  
**  
****"Junior! Come out at onc---" **

_WHUMP_

* * *

Blackbird turned the key into the locked and stepped into their condo. "Veloce? Is dinner ready yet?"

She was starving.

When no reply was heard, Blackbird stepped into the living room.

"Hey boy!" Blackbird laughed, ruffling her dog's head. "Where's Vel?"

_"…Get… him…. off…. meee…"_

Though Veloce hated dog sitting, she loved the rewards.

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

****Prompt: Ring **

Red.

That was all Veloce saw the moment she opened her eyes and to start a new day. She didn't know why Blackbird Junior was so affectionate toward her. All Veloce ever did was wash him, yell at him if he ever chewed through her shoes and buy his food at the local pet store where Iriel worked. Blackbird did everything else.

That night Veloce had a wonderful sleep. The kind of sleep where you fall, deep into the arms of your significant other and simply drowned in their scent.

She woke up with something wet, red (and panting) sliding across her face. An emerald eye peeked through the curtain of ashen hair and a grinning Blackbird Junior stared back.

"... Go away." Veloce growled. She grabbed the blankets and twisted away to the empty side of the bed. "I don't want to get up, I have no need to get up. Go away." Feeling a little guilty, she added quickly. "I love you, I really do but... Go away."

Veloce furrowed her eyes as she felt something wet sniff her exposed ear. "Junior, Don't you dare."

He barked.

While if Junior was still a puppy, it would have been cute. Veloce would have taken the puppy in her arms and slept with him as if he was a plushie.

Junior was no longer small, he was large and almost weighed as much as Veloce. The noise was seemingly amplified in her ear and for a moment, a ringing accompanied his bark.

"JUNIOR!"

**-FIN- **


	19. Goosebumps

I don't own Blackbird. Blackbird is (C) of Shilin  


* * *

**Prompt: Goose bumps**

A ball of packed snow hit the side of a makeshift shield.

"Come on Keritzel!" Blackbird laughed; her voice carried far through the windless night. "Come out and fight me like a man!"

Veloce held her head, her face flushed with embarrassment. "Blackbird, everyone can hear you."

"L-Let them hear me!" Blackbird hollered as a gentle breeze ran over the assassin's bare legs, forcing goose bumps to form. For a moment, a devious look flashed in her white eyes. "Hey, anything I say is heard by these villagers?"

The sorceress' eyes narrowed as she felt a chill. "Blackbird..."

"VELOCE HAS THE TIGHTEST--!"

As if the gods above were favoring the ashen-haired sorceress; a snowball conveniently smacked Blackbird in the face, shutting her up.

"I got her!" Weirin shouted triumphantly from across the bridge.

The assassin sat up and gagged at the taste of the snow. "Don't enchant the snow! It's not fair!" In a split second, the assassin tackled the sorceress, the two of them flopping unceremoniously on the snow covered cobblestone.

A moment later, a large pink snowball landed where the couple was standing.

"What did I say about enchanting them?!" Blackbird cried.

"By the Gods, it's freezing." Veloce hissed underneath her.

Quickly, Blackbird sat up, allowing the mage to catch her breath and dusted the snow off her pants. The warrior could see that Veloce wasn't prepared for the cold weather of Mother Nature striking the Maelstrom; Veloce was wearing the same clothes the night she retaliated from the King of Kronzel. The bottom of her pants was almost see-through from the melting snow. Her blacksmith's jacket was very thin; Blackbird was able to see through it when it flapped against the cold air. The paleness of Veloce's skin almost allowed the sorceress to blend in with the surrounding snow.

"Aren't you cold?"

Veloce shivered. "Not really..."

"You're not very good at lying, Visrin." Blackbird chuckled as she grasped the sorceress' cold hands. The tips of her fingers were almost red.

"You're the one to talk." Veloce mused, her eyes glancing over Blackbird's shorts.

The assassin pulled her in a instant, Veloce didn't have time to react. One moment, she found herself staring at the assassin's face, the next she was in Blackbird's arms, her chin propped against the assassin's shoulder.

Contemplating revenge from Blackbird's outburst earlier, she breathed out taking in satisfaction as she watched goose bumps prickled upon the assassin's exposed neck.

**-FIN-**


	20. Jelly

Takes place after chapter 3 of _Blackbird._

I don't own Blackbird. Blackbird is (C) of Shilin

* * *

**Prompt: Jelly**

She found it entertaining.

Perhaps it was the lack of books or wits that had reduced the sorceress to staring at a plate of jelly. Keritzel carried the injured sorceress into their home, and the two scholars immediately ordered food. Veloce wasn't hungry. Her stomach was churning upon her realization of her situation: an army was after her; and she had dragged two innocent students because she had been careless.

Weirin looked up from her food, and gave Veloce a critical glare; perhaps to remind the sorceress of their 'friendship.'

It was so long ago since she felt such love; though it was more of a sympathy friendship-- probably because he knew she was forbidden to interact with other children her age.

Turning the plate slightly, Veloce made the green jelly dance.

The emerald gelatin quivered, and for a moment, Veloce saw her reflection, quivering with the jelly as Blackbird placed a knife to her chest.

'Blackbird!' Veloce thought as she whipped her head around, finding herself alone.

'Now, my mind is playing tricks on me too.' she thought, rubbing the nape of her neck.

"Veloce? Are you alright?" KEritzel asked the sorceress, noting her pale face.

"I'd better turn in for the night." Veloce sighed, standing up. "Thank you both for your generous hospitality." She bowed to the archer and the scholar.

Later....

'Figures.' Veloce grumbled. She was used to having her own bed, her bed with layers of comforters, blankets and the thick pillows was nothing compared to the hard floor Weirin had prepared as her 'bed.' It was a blanket on the floor of the servant's quarters.

Folding her arms underneath her head, Veloce made a mental revenge note in her head.

A wet squishing sound echoed the empty quarters. The sorceress cracked an eye and froze.

Blackbird stood, illuminated from the moonlight, grinning from ear to ear and held a plate of Veloce's uneaten jelly in her hand.

"Why waste good food, Visrin?"

Veloce's mouth went dry and Blackbird ever so slowly licked her spoon clean. In a flash, Blackbird appeared, hovering over the sorceress, spoon in mouth and plate in hand.

In one fluid motion, she mashed the plate into the sorceress's chest, grinning as the dessert squelched and groaned, breaking apart.

"... Is this not wasting food, assassin?" Veloce muttered, as she angrily brushed the sugary jelly off her chest the best she could.

"Oh, no! Not at all Visrin! I've always loved my gifts with a little surprise. This ever happens to be the 'cherry on top.'" The assassin grinned, fingering the folds of the blacksmith's jacket.

Veloce shivered as she felt the cold jelly contact her skin underneath. "Unmannered dog..." Veloce couldn't stop as a smirk spread upon her face.

"Aren't I always a good puppy?"*

**-FIN-**

*****Borrowed last line from LilTyphoon's _Puppy Love Snapshots_**  
**


	21. Word Porn

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the awesome webcomic called** Blackbird. Blackbird** is copyright of Shilin 2010.

Prompt: Word Porn

Sweat, rolling off in beads,  
Disheveled hair, sprayed about.  
Warm steel eyes glassed over,  
preyed upon the vanilla skin below.  
Ashen hair lost their ribbons,  
the owner's emerald orbs flickering mischievously as if they could see beyond wraps.  
The assassin's robes littered the floor, some were still halfway on,  
others were ripped and tattered as the passion both women heed are too great by any normal means of sustenance.  
Caressing fingers,  
Worshipping hands and nimble fingertips.  
An cry in ecstasy,  
Tangled sheets, arched back Climbing higher and higher,  
within their earthly embrace.  
Climaxes, falling from heaven transcending wings,  
Heavy breaths, delightful gasps, Sleep seeps through the cracks,  
shivers to the exposed cold air their love knows no rest.

-FIN-


	22. Blackbird

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blackbird. Blackbird is copyright of Shilin.

**Note**: Number #49 of 50 by LilTyphoon's fifty sentences--credit goes to her!

**Prompt: **#49 Blackbird- She cried with her fists and shed tears with her blood. She was an assassin after all--it was expected to live in such endless suffering

* * *

None of Veloce's faction saw the arrow fly, although Weirin, being familiar with archery had picked up the distant 'twang' of the string.

But Blackbird saw it all and cursed herself for being too slow.

Veloce had been standing on the edge of a cliff, chanting a sleep spell to lower the army's moral but one of the King's archers had spotted the sorceress. Against the blizzard wind, the archer strung his bow and released the arrow.

Veloce reeled in shock and plummeted, her hands wrapped around her throat. Digging her heels into the ground, Blackbird sprung from her hiding place. The soldiers spotted the assassin and grappled the woman, and forced her into the ground. Spitting the soil from her mouth, Blackbird could do nothing but to watch the frail woman land on her side, gasping for air as blood poured thickly from her throat.

_"VELOCE!!! Veloce, can you hear me?_!" Blackbird cried, as she struggled against the soldiers._ "Hold on, I'll be right there!! Damn it, answer me, Visrin!"_

The King of Kronzel approached her, his boots kicking up the wet ground. "Blackbird I presume." He stated.

It was a simple statement, no remorse, no anger--no empathy.

_"You bastards."_ Blackbird spat, her white eyes flaring.** "VELOCE!!"**

"Who would have thought... I would be seeking the impudent child-" He frowned as he turned to Veloce. "--and I would capture the killer of magik users and the little group of heretics."

Blackbird turned her head and stomach dropped. Keritzel, Weirin and Meron were detained; Keitzel sported a black eye, Weirin and Meron were disheveled, from retaliation. Blackbird's eyes momentarily glanced to Vocruen, but the sorcerer was out cold, victim to the hilt of a sword.

The assassin grimaced as she felt the soldier's armor cutting into her shoulder. The King turned toward Veloce, "Bring Veloce Visrin to me."

His remaining soldiers dragged the sorceress by her jacket, . He grabbed the young woman's jacket and forced the dying sorceress to stare into the eyes of her king.

His veins on his forehead throbbed fiercely. "How dare you humiliate me, not in front of my men, or my servants but my _own country?"_

"Un... Una... Un ...vaiolo su di voi ...e la vostra pietà!"* Veloce rasped.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Blackbird cried, as she fought against the soldiers; they held her tightly, fearing their king if they were to release the angered assassin. "_You whoreson_!" She seethed, as the king drew his sword, the royal jewels sparkling as he did so.

"You had chance to repent, child. I should have killed you when I had the chance." He whispered, shaking his head as he grasps his hilt. "Long before the prohibition, before your servant was exiled..."

Veloce skin appeared paler than before, nearly white as a ghost. She continued to shake, her hands becoming slippery and stained.

"You bastards!" The assassin's cry was swallowed by the wind.

"I should have killed you, the moment you were born." the old king sighed, "My, how noisy you were before… and how quiet you are now? Dead before my blade?"

_"Freezing wind, speak of forgotten truths!_" Iriel, having safely hidden behind Keritzel and Meron, conjured bolt of lightening; at the command of his Book of Elements, the bolt slaps the ground, thundering it's rage and shaking the morale of the troops.

_"NOW! Bright light, shine down on bloody impurity! Holy!"_ Keritzel chanted, raising his arms in the air. Blinding white magik invaded the land; the soldiers were taken by surprise and released their hold on their victims, shielding their eyes.

"It burns! I can't see!"

"What demon magik is this?!"

_"Inscript the dark god into a rotting body! Flare!_" Meron brought her hands together forming miniature ball of fire and threw it upon the blinded soldiers.

The warriors screamed with terror as their comrade exploded from within, his armor and flesh splatters across the gravel. Blackbird twisted her side as her right hand touched her jewel. The warrior groaned, Blackbird's sword pierced the leather, the underside of his armor.

"Get out of my way!" With her white eyes flashing, she twisted the blade, and the young man died.

The old king coughed his lungs spasmed with the rise of the dust, his blade stuck fast into the ground near Veloce. Strands of white hair bristled against the royal sword. "Nobody escapes! Kill them all!"

Screams and cries from Meron and Keritzel was unheard to the assassin as she ran toward the king, in her hands were multiple knives.

He was fast, for an old king, grabbing his blade and dodging to the side. The King of Kronzel stumbled and nearly trips over his own boots as he struggled to get away, not ever looking back.

She would have effortlessly gone after the old fool, but a groan from a sorceress reminded the assassin of Veloce's state.

"Vel... Veloce?" Blackbird whispered. The sorceress didn't react, the side of her face pressed against the cobblestone; her blood pooled underneath her as the earth greedily lapped it up.

"Visrin... open your eyes." With gentleness foreign to her, Blackbird turned Veloce on her side, and inspected the injury.

The arrow was embedded into the sorceress's throat. Sickened, the assassin moved her hand the nape of Veloce' neck and felt the tip of the protruded arrow.

Veloce hadn't said a word since the retaliation.

Shaking, the assassin leaned forward, so that her ear was touching the sorceress' lips. After a moment, the assassin pressed her hands near Veloce's sternum.

The wound had been left untended for too long. Her breath and heart long stopped.

_It was too late._

The rain continued to pour heavily, as if the gods above were trying to undo what was done. Behind the assassin, she hardly registered the sounds of war.

An agonizing scream rang through the quiet field, one that Blackbird hardly recognized as her own.

There was an usual weight in the assassin's pocket; she remembered the sorceress' pendent.

"Anyone?!" Blackbird yelled as she stumbled, turning around into a warzone clearing, no sign of soldiers or their group. "I have a philosophers' stone! Use it! Use the whole thing!"

The only response the assassin heard were the shallow roar of the continued downpour.

_How long was she in shock?_

_How much time had she wasted?_

She trembled, not because of the raining needles but time grew short. "Is there a somebody here who can use alchemy?!"

"This is a country of magik isn't it?" Blackbird cried, the silence tearing into her ears. "Why?! Why...?"

She knew why.

Their faction was dead. Instead of helping their small chanceless group defend against armed soldiers, the assassin protected the sorceress. Never had the images of dead bodies invoke such a reaction; the assassin, fell to her knees, shaking.

_Helpless._

She knew this was the exact same feeling Veloce felt, the day Blackbird appeared to her.

"What…"

_Too late._

**"What am I fighting for?!"**

She cried with her fists and shed tears with her blood. She was an assassin after all--it was expected to live in such endless suffering

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

*****Una vaiolo su di voi e la vostra pietà! is a curse; it means somewhere along the liens of "A pox upon your pity!" in Italian.

The spells conjured by Keritzel, Meron and Iriel are spells owned by the white mage, and black mage classes in final fantasy series.


	23. Poker Face

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Blackbird. Blackbird** is (C) by Shilin. Go read it now!

**Prompt:** Poker face (Ver.1)

* * *

Weirin always had stood on the sidelines, watching the ballad of the sorceress and the assassin.

Blackbird never hesitated to tell the sorceress how much she loved her. She lived day by day, never knowing what lies ahead and lived every day to her fullest--in favor of herself of course. The villagers were never too happy to be cleaning up after the assassin's pranks. The sorceress never complains; she goes along with the assassin, and reap havoc that would have made her mother proud.

And yet, Veloce's face remains as stoic as ever.

Not that neither Weirin or Blackbird ever had a problem with the sorceress; She was intelligent, she was an excellent sparring partner and last but not least, she was beautiful.

Of course she would be more beautiful if she smiled more.

...and if she would look more interested during their travels.

Weirin frowned. Veloce was very good at lying. She had eyes would flow, never betraying their master and a convincing face. The same face she uses when she speaks to Iriel and Keritzel, lying about her studies with Vocruen, and.._.talking to her._

Weirin groaned. She didn't like the sorceress' poker face. The archer thought she had gotten through the ashen-haired woman.*

Veloce Visrin never changes her expression.

_Damn her._

It was then Weirin understood, she had done all she could; making the sorceress feel as close to_ 'home'_ as possible. She had given Veloce all the support she could ever give, and now--out of all times-- now she understood why the King of Kronzel feared her.

She was too unpredictable.

She involved them.

_She was a Visrin._

She had the sorceress' back, but did Veloce have hers?

A pale hand clasps the shoulder of the archer, causing the purple-haired woman to jump. Weirin cursed herself for involuntarily lowering her guard. "Good evening, Veloce. I trust all supplies are ready?" the archer spoke as she stared at Veloce; the same silver hair, the same thin smile, green eyes, ---and the same face.

_The same face that said nothing._

Veloce nodded, her thin polite smile in place. "Yes, Keritzel convinced his tutor to lend us his carriage till we get to Shinra."

"Veloce." Weirin began.

The sorceress tilted her head, a questioning look appeared in her eyes. The archer froze, whatever she had eaten had become a lead ball in her stomach.

"Veloce." Weirin took a deep breath. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Veloce asked, her smile disappearing, but her face still had the same mask that covered her emotions.

"The same face, the _same fucking face you have all the time._" Weirin felt the blood rush to her face, her bottled up fury overwhelming her. The archer didn't ever know what she was saying anymore. It was as if a supernatural being had possessed the shorter woman and made her speak tongues against her will. THe words stumbled over each other in a race to finish so that they would be understood.

Weirin stopped and stared at her feet, her words ringing in her ears.

Veloce didn't respond.

"Am I safe, Veloce?" Weirin whispered. As she looked up, a flicker of hurt crossed the sorceress's pale face. "Can I trust you?"

"No."

Veloce walked away, her mask still in place.

**-FIN-

* * *

**

*refer to chapter 3 of **Blackbird**


	24. Ruined

**Prompt: Beg**

The bread had a bit of mold in it, but that never bothered her. The bread was a lot better than some other officers had given their captives. It was never a problem, Blackbird tears the bread into rations and tenderly feeds the sorceress. The problem, however is that there is not enough.

She was weak and getting worse each day. Even if Blackbird were to fast and give all her rations to Veloce, the sorceress was never able to finish one portion.

Against everything her master taught her, Blackbird stuck her hand between the bars and begged for food.

* * *

**Prompt: Queen**

"Strip."

With the command left the queen's lips, Veloce Visrin obeyed. Throwing her clothes thrown unceremoniously on the floor, the sorceress stood rigid against the cold air.

Blackbird grinned, licking her lips and drinking in the sight of the Visrin's body--staring. "Now, get the oil."

_"Of course..._" Veloce began, but her Sifu's voice came out of her mouth, completely destroying her libido.

_"Lazy ass."_

Blackbird whined against her pillow.

* * *

**Prompt: Bullet**

Blackbird cursed guns for as long as she knew.

They were called 'pistols' or so she was told. To her, it just gave spineless fools an upper hand to samurais, and warriors without years of discipline and honor.

A bullet ripped through her.

White feathers floated in the air.

Tasting copper, and seeing visions her last prey; Veloce Visrin, Blackbird fell into Mother Earth's waiting arms.

* * *

**Prompt: Ruined**

Veloce Visrin did not know why she saved Blackbird. The assassin was lying on her back on the ground, unmoving and bleeding.

The sorceress changed the bandages for the fourth time that day, her own worries were pressing the ashen-haired woman's soul into the earthly ground.

Shaking, Veloce shut the drapes of the assassin's robes together, begging the gods for mercy. The assassin's robes were ruined, stiff from the dried blood.

Ruined, like her family name spoken by the commoners.

Ruined, like the skin beneath her lover's right breast.

Veloce knew that her soul would be tainted the moment she was born.


	25. Immortality

**Prompt: Immortality***

A scantily clothed woman stood in the center of the room. Around her, were nameless villages, bound against their will, decoratively placed around the circle. Smiling, she clapped her hands, and magik sparked.

"Ah?"

There was a jerk of electricity sparking from the woman, the villagers screamed as the electricity shocked through them. There was a horrified shriek from one of the midwives, her eyes widening as she felt the fluid in her eyes begin to boil.

A ghastly smell began to fill the air, but that hardly bothers the woman in the center, her face wrapped in a veil.

"H-Heeeelp..."

"Please!"

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Help me!"

Their words, no longer comprehensible slurred against their melting flesh, with a final scream, heavy bodies fell against the floor, tears and blood staining the circle.

The woman smiles, the pendent she bears now glows brightly, as if replenished. "Vocruen." She speaks, her voice, as thick has honey that seem to leave her listeners drowned in it's divine sound.

The young boy shivers. "Y..yes milady?" he asks timidly, his red hair touching the stone floor as he bows.

Politeness... it was what all the other servants had warned him. One mistake, and goodness knows what the mistress does to them.

The sorceress rips off the veil, her bright eyes were delighted as if she had been proud of what was done. "Vocruen, won't you be a dear and clean this up?" She asks, stepping out of the center of the alchemy circle.

"Y-Yes, milady." he trembled as she approaches nearer. "H-How do you feel, Master Visrin?"

"Mm..." Auresque Visrin licked her lips._ "Much better."_

* * *

**Prompt: Fused****

Keritzel always knew that the Visrin family was a family of sorcerers and alchemists. It was then he knew that the Visrin family had accomplished the impossible; immortality.

Vanishing villagers, missing mages and summoners... he now knew where they had disappeared to.

And he felt sick.

No wonder Veloce smelled of death.

* * *

* I've always believed that the philosopher's stone is composed of extracted human souls. I blame this theory from the FMA manga.

**Fused Prompt: this was an idea, that Auresque may have used a philosopher's stone when giving birth, or that Veloce was created by a Visrin through the means of alchemy. Sadly, the latter theory doesn't explain Veloce's belly button.


	26. Narcissm

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Blackbird is copyright of Shilin.

* * *

**Prompt: Narcissism**

Blackbird stretched, captivated by her own reflection as she watched her muscles ripple and flex. Her shoulders creaked with complaint but silenced once she limply returned her arms to her sides.

An overwhelming feeling of pride filled the martial artist as she made a fist and threw it to the side; watching the way her ponytail flew.

At the very side of the full length mirror, Blackbird caught a glimpse of green eyes.

"Ho, ho! Liking what you see?" The older woman cooed, turning to her roommate.

Veloce bit her lip and turned away.

Not that she would ever admit to being jealous, of course.


	27. Fart

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blackbird. Blackbird is copyright of Shilin.

**Note:** Please read LilTyphoon's _Hellhound in Paradise_ first.

* * *

**Prompt: Fart**

Weirin was in heaven; the rainbows in the sky to the moist grass. Keitzel lay next to her, speaking to her in tongues unfamiliar. But the smile on his face and the passion in his eyes stole her breath as she gazed at him with rapt attention.

_[PAAARP]_

Just as it appeared the distant sound ceases.

Five seconds later Keritzel, the rainbows in the sky, and the grass disappears all together, and Weirin found herself awake and assaulted by a very sour smell.

Gagging, Weirin covered her face and sat up; the hair in her nose was beginning to curl.

"Aghh! What the hell?"

A happy bark interrupted her; Weirin turned to her side and glared at the culprit: Junior.

The two-month old malamute wagged his tail, his perfect arse nestled in the large pillow as another muffled fart rips the air.


	28. Dyed

Disclaimer: NO.

**Prompt**: Dyed

* * *

Weirin let out a horrified scream.

Sleeping next to her, snuggled into the depths of the comforter of the bed was Blackbird.

"Buh---Blackbird!"

Blackbird's eyes popped open and the archer found herself staring into the pools of emerald orbs.

Startled, the woman sat up, the white nightgown, swayed against her petite body, and looked half-asleep. It was then Weirin discovered that Blackbird was Veloce, with her hair partially dyed black.

"V-Veloce?" The archer cried.

The mage's emerald eyes turn to her. "Good morning to you too."

"What happened?" The archer gasped. "I leave you alone for the night and this happens!"

Veloce snorted, her hands rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Weirin twisted to her side, grabbed one of the inn's portable little mirrors and thrust it toward the mage. The archer watched as the sorceress face morph from sleepy to anger.

"I'm going to _kill_ that bird."

* * *

Inspired while fishing through the older pages; and a discussion about how similar Vel and Blackbird was.


	29. One

**Prompt**: One

**Note: **A different take on _Blackbird_ prompt.

"Are you dead yet, Visrin?" Blackbird whispered, kneeling next to the fallen sorceress.

Warm blood pools from the sorceress throat; a horrible untreatable wound brought upon the King of Kronzel's personal troop of knights and soldiers.

"You wanted to find your servant; and here you are, on the brink of existence and disgraced. I wonder what your mother would say?"

Veloce wheezed, her chest rising rapidly as she tried to reply but her voice failed her; the arrow still embedded in her throat.

"Have no fear." Blackbird rose to her feet licking her lips, her jeweled bracelet glowed brightly. A hunger passed through the assassin s eyes as she gazed upon the sorceress. "You will live on... inside of me."

Numerous arms protruded from the green gem on Blackbird's right arm. The hands fight one another, slipping for space and reaching for the sorceress. One of the hands grab Veloce;s jacket. Another grab her hair, the rest grope and smear her bloody throat.

They pulled her in, dragging and leaving a disgusting bloody trail. One by one, the hands disappeared and Veloce Visrin was gone.

Blackbird didn't move once.

Her chest fluttered and sang.

Her soul finally completed.

They were _one._


	30. Fairy Tales

**Prompt: Fairy Tales**

* * *

Long ago, Veloce believed in fairy tales. She would dream that Vocruen, her loyal servant was actually a knight in shining armor, rescuing her from the other village children and taking her off through the sunset where she lived happily ever after.

Then the King of Kronzel came, and with his men, took her knight away. Sobbing, the princess reached for her knight. Vocruen holds his ward tightly and whispers in her ears about faraway lands and promises of happy endings; and then she found herself alone.

As she grew older, Veloce's fantasy of a charming prince rescuing a damsel in distress no longer gave her the energy of the positive outlook on life as it did before.

The King of Kronzel reminded her of how lucky she is to still live inside the Maelstrom.

The village kids dubbed her a witch.

The village people resented her.

And now she was hunted by an assassin and all the king's men.

There were times though, where she felt the rest of the world slowed down and in the quiet of night did Blackbird appear with a glint in her eyes. The assassin would whisper in the sorceress' ear about a peaceful world and a happy future just for the two of them; it was then and only then did Veloce's dreams of a knight returned.

**-FIN-**


	31. Away

**Prompt: Away**

_

* * *

'If you don't fight for your own beliefs... who will?'_

The wind mercilessly whipped her silver hair against her neck. Soon the wind vanished, teasingly tickling the woman's body until she was directly engulfed by the blazing sun.

Quickly bringing up her arm and wiping a bead of sweat away from her forehead, Veloce continued to run; pumping her legs against Mother Earth's fertile soil and kicking up debris in her trail.

_'You said you wanted a second chance, so I gave you one. Don't waste it.'_

Vocruen yelled after her, though his words were wasted on her ears- she heard nothing except for the pounding of her heart and the ragged gasps from her chest.

Tears filled her basin and through sheer mental control had she controlled it's fill, only now the basin shivered, filled to the brim with an anguish of betrayal and frustration.

With a ragged gasp, Veloce trips over an uprooted cobblestone and the basin spilled over, flooding tears down her face.

"Vel-Veloce!" Vocruen cried as he catches up to her and kneels to her aid.

"Get away from me," Veloce whispered as she roughly pulled her arm away. She didn't care if he had heard her through her hiccups, only raw feeling of disgust crawls on her skin from where he grabbed her.

"Master Visrin!" He begged. "Please!"

_'I'll play with you some other time.'_

She refused. Shoving him away, Veloce stumbles to her side; dangerously nearing the edge of a ravine.

"Please understand I-"

"I will hear none of it." Veloce turned, so her tear stained face was directed away from him, staring at the bottom. "Goodbye Vocruen,"

Quickly Veloce, cast a spell; a small shock ran through the earth causing Vocruen to lose his footing. Not losing her step, Veloce runs until she is pulled by the assassin and no longer feels the cobblestone underneath her feet.

**-Fin-**

To clarify; yes, Veloce knew what she was doing. The original idea was that she runs off a high platform and she knows that somewhere underneath is Blackbird waiting to save her. As you can see I have tried this interpretation and epically failed.


	32. Immunity

**Prompt: Immunity**

Sequel to Bullet and Ruined

* * *

Blackbird didn't know whether or not her immunity to Veloce's magic was a blessing or a curse. With a slight awkwardness, Veloce tried to clean the bullet wound the best she could but even then, the sparks to the sorceress' spells dissolved into the night air.

The assassin felt Veloce hesitate as she peeled the final layers of the soaked gauze, white threads barely showing through the glow of dried blood.

"This will sting a little."

_A little…_ Blackbird mused as she flattened her lips.

It had become a tradition every night, once the group was asleep; only in the comfort her privacy, that Veloce's eyes were the only eyes laid upon her vulnerable body did Blackbird permit the sorceress to clean the wound.

If she didn't' have an immunity to Veloce's magic then she would have saved herself the trouble of waking the sorceress every night, and suffering bouts of a burning fever during the day. The assassin clenched the grass underneath and gave an agonizing hiss as Veloce poured a small bottle of ale over the open wound.

A few scratches brought about a twinge of worry to the last Visrin whenever she spotted them on her lover's body. However, that night when the assassin sloppily collapsed in front of the sorceress, nearly drowning in the sea of pain anddespair did Blackbird show a side of weakness not meant for anyone.

_It hurts…_

"Not a good year." Blackbird mumbled as she caught the bottle's label from the corner of her eye.

"Now's not the time to be picky." Veloce shook her head and placed an old rag on the assassin's bubbling skin. "I'm sorry; this is the cleanest cloth we have."

Shutting her eyes and placing her forehead against the assassin's, Veloce would take deep breaths, heavy and wheezing as if hyperventilating.

"Why, Blackbird…?" Veloce whispered, her eyes shut tightly. "Why did they do this to you?"

She didn't know why she was smiling, seeing the sorceress in such a state; gently Blackbird placed once of the sorceress' cold hands inside the folds of her clothes and hoped that Veloce would feel the warm beating of her heart.

**-Fin-**


End file.
